


MOVING ON

by DiamondDept



Series: LOOKING TO THE FUTURE [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lockdown UK, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Character with Coronavirus, Cock Cages, Coronavirus, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Lockdown Fic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underwear, more tags will be added, past Robron, piss drinking, very explicit, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept
Summary: AU set in 2020.Luke & Vic's relationship breaks down beyond repair prior to lockdown. Sandra catches the Virus and with Liv's exams cancelled she moves out to Dublin temporarily to take care of her mother. Cain has moved back in with Moira  So with an empty house Aaron invites Luke to move in just before lockdown and things go from there.New Story (Lockdown 2@The Woolpack) starts at Chapter 21
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Chas Dingle, Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty, Aaron Dingle/Luke Posner, Luke Posner/Victoria Sugden
Series: LOOKING TO THE FUTURE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923448
Comments: 200
Kudos: 36





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of us still aren't over Ryan's exit and the demise (for now) of Robron, but I see Luke and Aaron as a interesting pairing worth exploring.
> 
> Comments are appreciated

The Week before Lockdown

Wednesday:  
Aaron has just waved Liv off from Leeds Bradford Airport as she heads to Dublin to go and care for Sandra who has had coronavirus but still isn't in a good way. Today they announced that schools and colleges were closing so Aaron and Chas agreed that if as they government say is happening and that we will end up like other countries then it's best if Liv goes to Dublin with her 3 big suitcases and her little backpack of essentials while she still can.

After the Scottish government had announced their school closures at lunchtime and the gravity of the situation started to set in, Aaron, Ellis, Vinny and Jimmy sat down and agreed a rota for the scrapyard and the haulage offices with Jimmy collecting everything he will need and Aaron agreeing a safe area in the office for the haulage drivers to collects keys and schedules. Aaron will be working from home doing the admin while trying to keep the scrapyard afloat. With the second flat in The Mill being empty for a while now, Aaron and Liv had made the choice to keep it for themselves and expand the main flat eventually so for now Aaron’s gonna work up there with a makeshift office setup. 

Aaron’s now got a bit of an empty nest now with Cain and his boys having moved back to Butler’s Farm with Moira and Matty. It was 00:30 when Aaron finally made it back from the airport, having turning down the idea to his mum of staying in a hotel. Walking through the front door, yawning, Aaron locks the door and sets the alarm for the night. He’d shut down the rest of the house before took Liv. So after stopping to plug his phone into charge, Aaron makes his way up to his room stripping off as he went, letting the cold air hit his ass cheeks, so by the time he had reached his room he could crawl straight into bed, naked as always. He goes to lock his bedroom door but hesitates remembering that he is completely alone in the house for the first time in ages.

Thursday:  
Aaron was making his way up to the Café when he stops noticing that his mum and Paddy have hung signs on the front of the pub “Closed! Until further notice” Aaron has begun to accept that this virus isn't just the flu. Glued to the stop, Aaron shakes back into reality when he hears screaming and shouting coming from Keepers Cottage, worried about Victoria he hurried down the little path and knocks on the door but decides to let himself in anyway. 

As he walks in both Vic and her (incredibly fit) boyfriend Luke fall silence, noticing Aaron’s presence in the tiny cottage. Victoria just grabs Harry and rushes back upstairs and it's only then that Aaron notices the group of suitcases and bags by the door. Turning to face Luke who has sat down on the sofa head in hands. Aaron asks “going somewhere?” only for the ginger to reply “Nope, we’re done, probably for good this time but my mum’s already shielding so I've got nowhere to go” 

Aaron makes his way into the lounge and sits down opposite Luke before he starts speaking “listen, I know what we haven't had to best starts but I packed Liv off to Dublin last night and Cain is back at Moira’s so I've got an empty house. Plus if we are going the same way as France or Italy then I would actually like some company. You can have my spare room if you want for as long as you need it. Do you wanna get your stuff and we can start moving it now?” Luke looks Aaron in the eye “thanks Aaron, I really appreciate it” Aaron shocked by how decent Luke is compared to his brother and how he surprised himself by offering Luke a place to stay. 

As both men get up from the sofa, Luke knocks something onto the floor and bends down to pick it up and Aaron can't help but be drawn to stare at how the chef’s rather nice arse fills out his clothes quite nicely as they begin to move Luke’s belongings into Cain’s old room at The Mill. Aaron is very careful not to mention to his new housemate about the time he saw Luke in Bar West because he really doesn't want to be awkward.

Friday: Aaron  
Aaron has barely worked Fridays since Robert was banged up. By the end of the week he has no motivation left and with Adam on the run and Robert inside, he doesn't have anyone to cheer him up and keep him going. Belle is going to keep check on the scrapyard if the UK ended up put into lockdown so Aaron wouldn't have to go up to Wishing Well everyday. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Friday: Luke 

Luke woke up slightly later than usual this morning around 7-ish. He has no idea what his plans for today are now that The Woolpack is closed until after Easter at least for now and he’s living with the ex-husband of the man who murders his brother. His medium size room which has plenty of room around his double bed is a mess as he had no interest in unpacking his stuff last night.

Luke pulls himself out of bed and the glimpse of himself in the free-standing mirror in one corner of his room confirms that he looks a mess - his hair is a mess and he desperately needs a shave. After his and Vic’s first row a week ago he'd been sleeping on the sofa for a week by the time they had broken up and he moved out. Walking out of his room in incredibly tight boxers onto the hallway he can see that no one is downstairs and can hear that Aaron is most definitely still asleep with that snoring coming from the master suite.

Going back into his new room, Luke remembers what Aaron said last night that there is always hot water in the house so he can have a shower at any time. Luke comes to the conclusion that it'll be better to take a shower now so then he can have a serious male grooming session at the same time while Aaron’s still asleep to save any embarrassment on both their parts. Luke digs further into the bag he opened last night and grabs another pair of CK underwear, his razors, shaving gear and his hair products. The bathroom is only next door to his room so Luke strips in his own room and moves into the bathroom naked, the cool air stimulating his senses. Aaron doesn't wake up until nearly midday so Luke goes back to sleep after showering, shaving his face and trimming his pubes

That afternoon, Luke and Aaron decide that they need to get to the supermarket and to stock up with as much food as possible so they devise a plan: They will both go to the Tesco Extra in Hotten at the same time but in separate cars and because there would be nothing linking them to each other as they have separate bank cards they could be go in a buy as much as they could and then share all the essentials they've brought when they get back to The Mill. Aaron thinks this plan is genius but does ask Luke if they can buy more baby formula and nappies etc to leave at the back of The Woolpack for Chas and Paddy as they don't want to be caught on the hop with Baby Eve without one of her essentials.

When they return home both a few hundred pounds lighter after dropping off the supplies for Chas and Paddy on the way, Luke is incredibly pleased with the mammoth haul he and his new housemate have achieved. Luke watches on as Aaron is moving all of the extra food they have brought into the fridge and cupboards in the vacant second flat at The Mill as they have run out of space in their flat. Luke can most certainly see the growing bulge in Aaron’s tight jeans but chooses not to mention it for now. While Aaron and Luke were at Tesco, Chas, Paddy and Cain had dropped off at The Mill a reasonable amount of booze and snacks they thought the lads would like to have which Cain and Paddy moved into the Second Flat for storage. It wasn't just Aaron and Luke who got a delivery as now all pubs are now closed, Chas decided to gift a reasonable amount of stock from the Woolie cellar to the various dingle households and the salon where Mandy and Vinny are holed up so that Lydia can shield at Wishing Well. Luke is planning to get himself (and Aaron by default) some home workout kit but needs to discuss this with Aaron tonight before he places the order tomorrow

Luke suggests that they have an ‘adults PJ party’ in front of the TV and start on the crisps and beers that Chas left for them. After much debate they settle on watching Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. They don't make it less than 10 minutes into the film when Luke’s hand makes its way up Aaron’s leg and starts stroking his rock hard dick through the material of Aaron’s tracksuit bottoms. But it was Aaron who kissed the ginger chef first and then just questioned him suggestively “Top or Bottom?”. 

That discussion about workout equipment can wait until tomorrow... 


	2. The weekend of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from where the last chapter left off, on Friday night as the head upstairs and spent the weekend having sex and getting used to each while also building up to the PM's Lockdown Announcement on the Monday Night which feeds into the rest of the plot

Friday Night: Luke

Aaron had barely slammed his bedroom door shut, despite no one else being in the house, before Luke pinned him up against the door and started kissing him while his hands were moving down Aaron’s torso towards his waistband while Aaron was trying to get Luke out of his hoodie. They stopped kissing and started watching each other strip naked. Luke went first, finishing what Aaron had started and removed his hoodie to reveal his muscular defined pecs and his set of abs which made Aaron start drooling, the ginger then removed his jeans, boxers and socks in one go to reveal his dick, it was long, thick and warm and Aaron immediately started imaging the things he could so with it. Aaron quickly removed his own clothes, not wanting to draw attention to his scars when Luke dropped to his knees and started licking the pre-cum from Aaron’s fully hardened cock while tickling the underside of Aaron’s balls.

Luke could tell that Aaron had not had this much attention since Robert left. He had one very simple question for Aaron “where’s your lube?”. Aaron replied by nodding toward his bedside table but then Luke surprised Aaron. Instead of Luke lubing up his own arse like Aaron expected Luke to do. The chef started preparing Aaron to ride him instead. It wasn't like Aaron was disappointed by any means, Luke met Aaron’s gaze toward his large, thick cock and Luke was pleased that Aaron seems to like it as Victoria was ever so slightly scared by the size of Luke’s manhood.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday Night: Aaron

Aaron was enjoying this. He was enjoying this a lot! Once he could see that Luke had prepared his arse and then Luke has lubed his own dick, Aaron led Luke over to the bed, pushed him down and then straddled him. Aaron hovered above Luke’s dick initially, wanting to make sure that he was lined up. Aaron knew from experience that a cock of Luke’s size could do some damage if it wasn't lined up properly. Then Aaron sank down onto Luke’s dick. It was definitely thicker than Robert’s and probably about 2 inches longer

“Tight, really tight” Luke cried out

“Yessssss” Aaron moaned as he lowered himself until he felt that he had enough of Luke’s massive throbbing cock inside of him. Years of abuse by Robert's cock had made Aaron’s hole pretty flexible and it easily adapted to the size Luke’s cock

Luke sat himself up slightly and pulled Aaron in for a kiss all while managing to keep Aaron on top of his cock which was close to orgasm.

Luke arched his back slightly and pushed back into Aaron who responded by raising himself up until he only had the tip of Luke’s massive cock in Aaron’s now empty hole and then slammed himself down quickly.

That was enough to push Luke over the edge, balls tightening as he painted Aaron’s insides with his cum “YESSSSSS!” He cried

Aaron blew next, unleashing wave after wave of cum all over both of the men. He then climbed off of Luke’s spent cock, crawled up the bed and lay next to Luke looking at the roof for a moment before Aaron turned onto his side, he throw his leg over Luke as he rested his head on the chef’s cum coated chest as they started to fall asleep still coming down from their orgasms together.

Aaron lifted his head slightly as he said to Luke “That was fucking brilliant” to which Luke agreed with saying “Yeah it was” and kissed the top of Aaron’s head as they fell asleep together. 

Saturday Morning:

Aaron woke up first, and managed to piece together the events of the night from the state of his room with clothes all over the place, the distinct stench of cum, oh and the fucking gorgeous ginger chef currently asleep next to him in bed who he had AMAZING sex with the night before. He gets out of the bed and makes his way downstairs still naked to put the kettle on and to start getting up for the day.

Like most people, Aaron can barely function before his first coffee so doesn't notice the sound of his...? Housemate? Friend? Lover? Until he feels Luke’s muscular arms wrapping around his waist as he starts kissing him AND fingering his spent cunt before 9AM on a Saturday morning. Aaron’s impressed and so he turns around and has his first proper kiss with the chef. Abandoning his efforts to make coffee and toast. Aaron lets himself be picked by Luke and carried back upstairs, wrapping his legs around the chef who still has two fingers in his cunt which Aaron can't help but grind down on as Luke carries him back up to bed for round two...then round three...and round four.......

.......................................................................................................

Sunday Morning: Aaron

He wakes up in Luke’s arms again this morning and he can't help but cuddle into Luke further and just lay there in their morning bliss. Last night was amazing, they integrated their bodies with each other and Luke came 5 maybe 6 times in Aaron's cunt. Aaron loves the feeling of his insides being coated with cum but it's now second best to the feeling of Luke eating his own cum out of Aaron’s spent fuckhole. Aaron just loves it.

But Aaron knows that he has to leave the house (and his beau) today to go and see his mum and Paddy at the pub, collect the last of the files he will need from the scrapyard for the foreseeable and then FaceTime Liv and Sandra in Dublin. Him and Luke also agree to get some gym/workout kit to share between them on Amazon which they'll set up in the Second Flat so they can work out...together?

Monday Afternoon: Luke  
It was Aaron’s first full day of working from home so Luke decided to take advantage of his new lover while he was working. Aaron was on an incredibly long and boring Zoom call with Jimmy about Covid procedures at the portacabin, Luke decided to take full advantage of Aaron being naked from the waist down, out of shot of the camera. Luke pretend to drop something and then crawled under the table and started stroking Aaron’s rapidly hardening cock and then stopped sensing Aaron tensing his muscles. Luke started to lick Aaron’s slit and that’s when the river of pre cum started freely flowing. 

Funnily enough Aaron then rapidly wrapped up his call with Jimmy and put the MacBook safely down while Luke stood up, released himself from his tight showy briefs, pushed Aaron’s chair back and then climbed on top of his beau's lap. Thankfully Luke's cunt was still loose enough from their “lunchtime activities” and so he sank down onto Aaron’s cock with ease as they continued to kiss and enjoy each other until they both cummed within seconds of each other and went upstairs for a long overdue shower together...

Later that night….

“From this evening, I must give the British people a very simple instruction. You must stay at home” the Prime Minister, Boris Johnson, had just announced on BBC One. Luke didn't feel the need to keep watching the speech after that bombshell that they had kinda seen coming so he turned the TV off. The boys had only came back down from Aaron’s bedroom when Chas called her son just before 8PM telling him to put the TV on NOW! 

Neither felt the need to get dressed so Luke just leaned over to kiss Aaron and then flipped Aaron onto his back on the sofa as Luke bent down to kiss Aaron before he manoeuvred his ass onto Aaron’s face ready for whatever round of sex this was because they had both lost count. But Luke wanted to experience the feel Aaron always talked about of someone eating their own cum out of his cunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Boys are now in Lockdown together. Their new gym equipment shows up in the next chapter as Aaron and Luke get even more intimately acquainted with each other
> 
> Comment below with any suggestions


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I had to acknowledge Aaron/Danny's haircut so I figured why not make it kinky as well.
> 
> We skip to the end of the first week of lockdown, the weekend and then we start on Easter Week. I'm trying to have as much kinky, smutty time between Aaron and Luke as possible before the story starts picking up pace, lockdown is eased and the boys have to face the real world.

Play Time

Friday: Luke  
He loves waking up everyday with Aaron’s head on his toned chest especially. Since the PM’s announcement on Monday night, him and Aaron have only left the house to go to David’s Shop for more bread and milk. They're getting their daily exercises up in the bedroom, their bedroom, Luke now thinks to himself as Aaron let him move his stuff into his room on Tuesday. Despite being a chef by trade, Luke does know a thing or two about DIY so when Aaron got his long-forgotten about Planning Permission granted, Luke offered to help his beau out and started taking down the stud walls, happy to have a project now that Chas and Charity have had to put him on furlough.

Luke is sore this morning, really sore. Aaron ploughed him hard last night so after Aaron finally wakes up, he suggests they take a bath together which could soothe their aching muscles. It's after their bath when Aaron makes a surprising request of Luke. “Can you shave my head for me?” Aaron asks. “Why, are you sure?” Luke responds, slightly unsure. “Yeah I’m sure, listen we could be inside together for months maybe and I'd rather go skinhead now while no one else can see” Aaron adds. Apart from when they have gone out to the shop, both men haven't got fully dressed for the best part of a week so Aaron ends up sat on the edge of the bathtub naked while Luke takes the clippers to Aaron's head, while he's also naked.

Aaron, never one to miss a trick, takes full advantage of the opportunity in front of him. He puts his hands on Luke’s toned ass cheeks and pulls the rest of his muscular body closer and Luke's big, thick, heavy cock enters Aaron's mouth while Luke is still desperately trying to cut Aaron’s hair without cutting his ear off. Luke tries to continue to remain focused on the task in hand but ends up giving in and putting the clippers down in the sink. As well as sucking him off, Aaron starts to probe Luke’s sticky cunt with 2 fingers and he gets up to 3 fingers before Luke explodes in his mouth moaning loudly. Luke's orgasm is so violent his dick comes out of Aaron’s mouth and paints Aaron's face in cum. Aaron comes next, mainly onto the bathroom mat.

Luke pulls Aaron up from his position on the side of the bath and brings him in for a passionate but meaningful kiss. Before they move back to the bedroom, each one helps the other shave their pubes and Luke enjoys the feeling of Aaron shaving his ginger hair. It felt intimate and close and he loved it

Sunday Morning: Aaron  
All of the gym/fitness equipment arrived this morning from Amazon. It took a lot of shouting from both men and moving the boxes up to the second flat was a fucking shit idea at the time. Aaron knows that it makes sense, now that he is merging The Mill back into a single home, they have been using the second flat during lockdown to store additional supplies such as Toilet Roll with food in the huge fridge/freezer that Jessie left behind when she moved in with Marlon ages ago. Aaron and his lover have been slowly making their way through the supplies Chas and Paddy left for them both when the pub was shut. Him and Liv’s planning application to make The Mill a single house again has finally been granted so him and Luke have started doing what they can which is largely taking down the stud walls dividing the 2 flats.

Now, Aaron is sitting down on this random old sofa in the second flat’s living area which is where he and Luke are going to keep their new fitness gear. Aaron assembled and unpacked all the ‘easy’ stuff like the bikes and unpack the weights but Aaron doesn't want to help with the bench press because he quite likes looking at Luke’s sweaty arse when he is working hard. He knows that he doesn't even need to look at his own cock to know it's hard and throbbing already. Luke does get the hint eventually so when he’s finished putting the last of the gear together, he lets Aaron sit on his face. Aaron secretly managed to plug himself earlier so that he can once again enjoy the feeling of Luke eating his own loads out of Aaron’s cunt later that night.

Week 2 of Lockdown

Monday Afternoon: Luke  
It’s the week before Easter and Luke has decided to brave the Tesco Extra in Hotten on his own to not just stock up on food but also everything he wants for Easter. Him and Aaron had somehow found the time earlier today and meal planned this week out so that the ginger chef knew what to buy. Aaron had given Luke his card which was a sign of trust. They also agreed that Luke would cook a full chicken dinner with all the trimmings on Easter Sunday and Aaron was going to buy Liv an Easter Egg on Amazon and have it sent to Sandra’s place in Dublin.

As he was leaving Tesco he gets a text from Chas saying that she had left some stuff for Aaron and him at the back door of the pub for him to collect when he came back from Hotten. As returned to The Mill, Luke swiftly moved everything out of his car up to the second flat for now, locked the main door and then made his way through the door of His and Aaron’s flat not prepared for the surprise awaiting him on the other side.

The first thing he could see was Aaron’s GLORIOUS fuckhole staring at him, with his own cum leaking out. Aaron was on his hands and knees waiting for him. Luke could see the buttplug Aaron had been using sat over there on the coffee table. Luke locked the door and then in record time stripped naked before he started lining his cock up with Aaron’s cunt before he entered. He could hear the distinct squelch of his thick, large dick entering Aaron’s cunt, with all the cum Aaron had been keeping warm all day quickly misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will cover Easter and then possibly the rest of April. The boys are definitely going to have some fun with The Mill renovations and the gym equipment that now have .
> 
> As always comment below with your feedback or any suggestions


	4. Hot and Sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up to Easter at The Mill and the boys reach an important relationship milestone as they put their gym equipment to good use.

Tuesday Morning: Aaron

Aaron was the first one up this morning, for once. It was 8:45 and Aaron’s first Teams video call of the day was at 9:30 so he knew that he  _ had _ to get up now, because one of his and Luke’s few boundaries is that their fun cannot interrupt Aaron’s work. He is still cuddled up with Luke, just laying with Luke in bed is now enough to make him hard. Aaron gets up from the bed and starts to make his way into the bathroom when he has an idea. Making his way back over towards Luke, he stands at the end of the bed and then crawls up the bed on all 4s until he is at Luke's crotch and then Aaron just lets his bladder go and then continues to crawl his way up Luke covering him in his piss. His lover wakes up immediately to Aaron giving him a golden shower. In bed for that matter and gives Aaron a look and he stops pissing, painful as it is to stop mid-piss, and lets Luke take the rest of his piss in his mouth. 

After Luke returns the favour to Aaron with a golden shower of his own, the boys are in the kitchen making breakfast, still naked, when Aaron walks over to the ginger and kisses him hard.   
  


Aaron lets Luke pick him up and lays the Dingle lad down flat on the kitchen table, before Aaron watches in awe as Luke manages to lower himself into Aaron’s throbbing digit without lube, taking Aaron’s full length in his cunt with stride. Aaron does have to remind himself that they have had _a_ _lot_ of sex recently and both of their cunts are pretty loose from all the abuse their holes have taken. Luke manages to bring to orgasm incredibly quickly and without breaking the kitchen table. Aaron manages to position his head in such a way that when Luke unleashes wave after wave of cum, Aaron manages to catch most of it in his mouth. Once they have come down from their climaxes, Aaron manages to plug Luke extremely quickly before Aaron eats his load out of Luke for lunch later that day.

Wednesday Morning: Aaron

It’s about 10:30 and Aaron is going through all his paperwork and scanning all of his tax documents and receipts to send over to his accountant for the Holby Scrap Annual Report which he likes to use to attract new customers and investors, now that he doesn't have Adam or Robert to do the smooth talking for him.

However from his position at the kitchen table Aaron can also see what Luke is doing this morning. The ginger chef is doing yoga. _Naked Yoga_. Aaron knows that Luke is doing this deliberately, he can see Luke's fuckhole and his ginger pubes and all Aaron wants to do is ram his cock back into Luke’s cunt and have another round of hot, crazy sex but Aaron knows he has to do this paperwork or he won't have a business to go back to after this lockdown is eventually over..

_Aaron lasts until 11am before he drags Luke back upstairs to bed….._

Good Friday: Luke

Him and Aaron woke up together again today but then went their separate ways for the first part of the morning. Luke took a shower and did some male grooming while Aaron needed to FaceTime his Mum & Paddy and then Liv & Sandra in Dublin. It's Good Friday, so the scrapyard is shut and Aaron has no work to do.

The boys now are both upstairs in the second flat working out. They ordered from the Calvin Klein website, at the same time as the gym gear from Amazon, matching tight black jockstraps for each man to work out in. It was a slight battle for Luke to get his _massive_ cock into his jockstrap. They've been working out for coming up to 2 hours; Luke is pleased with himself as his abs and pecs are now even more defined than before and his shoulders are getting bigger. Aaron has mainly been doing some conditioning on the bike & X-Trainer but is also now onto the bench press. 

They are both dirty, sweaty and disgusting, Luke is done and is just waiting for Aaron to finish on the bench press when an idea comes into his head. As Aaron is lying on his back facing upwards so he doesn't notice Luke stripping out of his jockstrap while feeling the sweat leaking out of his arsehole. They put some gym-style rubber fitness flooring down before the equipment came which is waterproof. After positioning himself at the foot of the bench, Luke points his dick in the direction of Aaron and starts to piss on his beau. He can see Aaron trying to speed up his reps so that he can finish and when Aaron is done he it makes clear to Luke that he enjoyed his golden shower by giving him a passionate kiss.

But it felt different to every kiss they'd had before because this one was dirty and sweaty and Luke loves it even more. Aaron removes his jockstrap and abandons it on the floor of the second flat’s lounge-turned-home gym. He beckons Luke to come towards him and pick him up and carry towards the bedroom. Their Bedroom  
  


When Luke is carrying Aaron to the bedroom, finger in cunt. Aaron says something in Luke’s ear that the ginger really wasn't expecting “I Love You”. Once Luke lays Aaron on the bed and he goes in for a kiss, Luke responds with “I love you too”

_They don't leave the bedroom until Easter Sunday….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will skip towards the end of April as Aaron takes time off from work to finish the renovations at The Mill.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. As ever comment below with your suggestions or feedback


	5. A Sticky Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of April when the weather gets really warm in Emmerdale.
> 
> Was going to post this chapter tomorrow but my laptop is playing up it so I wanted to get up in case I lost it

Lockdown Week 6: Mid April

Tuesday Morning: Aaron

Aaron has woken up horny. _Again._ This morning Aaron has woken up with his head on Luke’s toned chest and his legs thrown over Luke’s. The bed sheets are sticky as fuck because Luke’s cum has been leaking out of his cunt all night as he didn't plug himself. Luke starts to wake up and Aaron moves into a position lying on top of Luke. They start to kiss as Luke’s fingers start probing into Aaron’s cunt. 

They break the kiss for air and Aaron says to his beau “I want a drink” and Luke immediately catches on to what Aaron does want replies with “you sure?” “Yeah of course Luke, I trust you”. They get out of the bed, Aaron kneels on the plush carpet of the bedroom as Luke moves his thick cock into Aaron’s mouth and starts pissing. Aaron enjoys drinking from his lower, it’s weirdly calming but natural between the two men. He stands up and gives Luke a kiss and then drags him through to the bathroom. Aaron _needs_ a shower.

Wednesday Lunchtime: Luke

Aaron has booked the afternoon off work so was busy all morning, while Luke has spent the morning in the back garden of The Mill. Somewhere he hadn't explored as much as his & Aaron’s activities have largely involved the bedroom. Luke has spent all morning putting together the new sun loungers Aaron has bought for them both off Amazon to go on the raised decking at the back of The Mill. No one can see them in the garden, Luke mentally notes seeing the high fences at the back of the property.

Heading back in the backdoor, through the utility room and in the main room, Luke sees Aaron in the kitchen making a sandwich. Naked from the waist down, no one else would know that Luke plugged his cum inside Aaron’s fuckhole this morning. Moving over towards Aaron, Luke playfully slaps Aaron's arse as he wraps his arms around Aaron, kissing his neck and starts stroking Aaron’s cock. “I'm done with the loungers and anyway I was hungry, I _need_ my lunch.” Luke speaks into Aaron’s ear as his hands move around his lover’s body towards the plug inside his cunt.

Aaron has secretly been waiting for this all morning, trying to be productive on a Zoom call with his beau’s cum stored safely inside him was a real challenge for the dingle lad. “Upstairs ?” He asks the ginger chef who responds, rubbing his dick along Aaron’s crack, with “No I'd rather eat my lunch on the sofa” and pulls Aaron towards the couch. Luke waits impatiently as Aaron positions himself on all fours on the narrow couch before he wiggles his cunt in Luke’s face, signalling that he can start.

Getting the buttplug out of Aaron is usually the easiest bit. Luke starts licking at Aaron’s fuckhole with gusto. Aaron groans loudly and his muscles relax, allowing Luke to start applying more pressure with his tongue which starts the river of cum, his cum, which tastes amazing after being stored in Aaron's cunt for the morning. He manages to get two fingers into his lover’s cunt to get more cum out of it. Once Luke is satisfied enough _for now_. He helps flip Aaron over on the sofa and brings him in for a kiss. After which Aaron comments “Your cum tastes amazing” having tasted it in Luke’s mouth.

Wednesday Afternoon: Aaron

The two boys are just laying outside around the back of the mill on the decking, on their sun loungers, each wearing their _incredibly_ tight swimming briefs which leave _nothing_ to the imagination. However Aaron is bored, well he isn't bored he’s just hungry for cock, he waits a bit longer to see if Luke makes the first move but he doesn't. Aaron wiggles off his lounger and stands at the end of his lover’s lounger (or is it boyfriend now?, he questions for a moment). Aaron gets Luke’s attention by pulling off his briefs, unveiling his throbbing cock, black pubes and balls. He straddles Luke briefly, while he removes his swimwear, before lowering himself onto the chef’s dick which was at full hardness. 

It’s twice as thick as Robert’s and about 2 inches longer about nine and a half-inches and Aaron adores it. He starts bouncing up and down on Luke’s cock, his cunt slapping against Luke’s reasonably large balls with each thrust. Aaron also starts to piss...all over Luke, moaning as loudly as he can without worrying about someone hearing them. Luke cums first as he paints Aaron’s insides with his cream before Aaron cums loudly all over the ginger beauty in front of him, before he climbs off Luke’s cock and cuddles him, one arm over his toned chest as he rests his head on Luke’s pecs which are now a mix of Aaron's piss and cum while Luke gently presses a kiss to Aaron’s head as they unwind in their post-cotial bliss...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will cover the boys' experience as lockdown begins to be eased and they decided to break the news about their relationship in a surprising way. And don't worry Liv will be returning from Sandra's very soon.
> 
> Comment below with your suggestions or feedback.


	6. Energy Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Aaron spent their weekend having sex and working out with not much in between.
> 
> AU Change: Faith is still living in the village with Chas and Paddy at the Pub

Lockdown Week 6-7

Friday Morning: Luke

This morning it was Luke that woke up horny, he knew why of course, he had this gorgeous man cuddling him while asleep, both still sticky from all the cum they shed last night. Luke admits to himself that he does love Aaron, some which he'd never have expected before lockdown, he's fallen  hard . As Aaron begins to wake up, he presses a kiss to Aaron’s fluffy hair. It escalates quickly with Aaron grazing on Luke's nipples before straddling his beau for a while before he starts licking his ginger boulders, hanging beneath his monster cock. Luke is finding it incredibly hard not to cum as he knows what comes next in their morning routine, just the thought is making his cock leak even more pre cum. Aaron positions his cock in Luke's mouth and the dingle lad starts to piss, Luke really does loves this feeling of  _ drinking _ from Aaron, it's now so natural between the two men, it's their secret. Once the flow of golden piss ends, Aaron goes into the bathroom for a shave while the toned ginger heads downstairs and begins to prepare their protein shakes for their first workout of the day which is first thing in the morning before they start continuing the renovation work on the house.

Luke had an idea last night and decides to put it into action as he prepares a protein shake for himself. But instead of making Aaron a protein shake as well. Luke lines the rim of Aaron’s solid black water bottle up with his heavy, thick cock and takes a  _ huge  _ piss in it, almost filling the medium size bottle. Aaron will love it. Aaron shouts down to his lover as he moves across the upper landing to the gym, letting Luke know that he's got the _tight_ _black_ CK jockstraps from the drawer. Luke makes his way back up the stairs, letting the cool air hit the cheeks of his cunt, making him  _ even _ harder. 

Luke decided that he's going to do weight lifting this morning, without the jockstrap, deliberately showing of all of his cunt to Aaron when he is on the bike. After about 5 minutes, Aaron asks his boyfriend for his water bottle and takes a deep swig of Luke’s piss. Afterwards Luke received the  _ dirtiest _ look from Aaron which tells him that he’s enjoyed his piss and that he wants more and Aaron does get more.....and then more.....and then more before exchanging the gesture to his boyfriend.

Sunday Afternoon: Aaron

He got a call around lunchtime from his accountant while he was sat on Luke’s cock, both eating their lunch at the table. Lisa the accountant rang him because there were a few new invoices that needed sending over to her ASAP. Aaron had taken on a few more staff and flatbed trucks during lockdown as Jimmy's vans were diverted for critical supplies. 

Aaron was disappointed that he had to go to the office, so he insisted that before he left for the scrapyard to collect his papers to bring them home to scan for Lisa, that Luke should fill his cunt to the brim with his  _ magic _ cum and plug him so that he’d “always have a piece of him with him”. He drove his car up to Wishing Well and as he went past the pub, Aaron noticed that the lights were seemingly off in the back room. He  **definitely** does not want to know what his mum and Paddy are up to.

Aaron had spoken at length with Liv and his mum on the phone last night, albeit while having his boyfriend’s cock stuffed up his cunt, Sandra had taken a turn for the worse BUT the announcement that pubs could reopen could come any day and with Charity up in Scotland with Vanessa leaving Chas on her own at the Pub with Paddy plus baby Eve, Chas had to rule herself out. Aaron  really didn't want to go and leave Luke so him and Chas reached a compromise. Which was to send Faith. She will go out to Ireland and support Liv right now but if Sandra is moved to ICU, Chas, Eve, Paddy and Aaron (& Luke) will head to Dublin immediately. And they'd force Charity back from Scotland is necessary. 

Aaron was in and out of the portacabin in record time and was home within 15 minutes. He headed in through the 2nd door and took his papers up to the old master bedroom in the second flat which was now his home office even if most days he did work at the kitchen table. Stripping naked on his way back into their flat, Aaron was hoping for a surprise when he went downstairs. 

He most certainly was not disappointed at all. Luke was naked on the sofa, moaning loudly, with 4 fingers in his own cunt and stroking his extensive cock with the other hand. Noticing that the waterproof protective sheet that he had bought off Amazon was still on the sofa. As Aaron moves in for a steamy kiss with his beau, he could taste his own piss in his boyfriend’s mouth as Luke took a deep drink from Aaron just before he left. It's a glorious sensation he'll  _ never _ get over, tasting himself in Luke, who removes his fingers from his cunt in anticipation. As Aaron lines his dick up with Luke’s fuckhole and pushes in.....

Once he is satisfied that he has enough of his length inside his toned lover. Aaron starts to paint Luke’s insides not with cum but with his piss. Luke meanwhile, starts wanking his own pulsating purple-headed cock at the same time as they both rapidly approach their orgasms, balls tightening as they cum together in unison. As the men both come down from their highs, Aaron ensures that his piss and cum are plugged tightly inside Luke, taking the buttplug out from his cunt to use in Luke before he moves his fuckhole onto his beau's face so that Luke can commence eating all 4 of his loads out of Aaron’s cunt which the ginger has only deposited inside Aaron about 25 minutes ago......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters will pick up about 2? weeks later as Aaron and Luke announce their relationship in the most 2020 way possible and the around Ch 8 or 9 have a BBQ. Liv will return around Chapter 11/12 is my current plan.
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story


	7. Wet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads have some fun with the bench press during their last weekend in complete isolation from the outside world.

Lockdown Week 9 (May) 

Saturday: Luke

Last night, Luke and Aaron were forced to take a night off from rimming one another because they had both become increasingly sore, so they took care of other things. They had a grooming session together; Luke shaved Aaron’s face, chest hair, pubes and arse while Aaron did the same for him but just tidied up the ginger man’s thicker stubble. 

Aaron also had to phoned Liv, Sandra has been moved to ICU, however she isn't being ventilated yet which is as good as it gets right now and Faith is apparently doing “an amazing job” looking after Liv which Luke can tell Aaron finds hard to believe. Luke however, had grown impatient for Aaron to finish this 90 minute phone conversation so he maneuvered the head of his mega cock into Aaron and started to piss into his boyfriend’s cunt. They were on the sofa naked with the protective sheet over the fabric so they could do whatever they want. Luke watched with curiosity as his urine started to seep out of Aaron’s arse so he had to lightly plug him.

They went up to bed and cuddled, their favourite position is Aaron lying his head on Luke’s gorgeous pecs, giving him easy access to his beau’s sensitive nipples. Aaron usually throws one of his legs in the middle of Luke’s, resting his cock on Luke’s toned thigh. This morning Luke has woken up to Aaron licking his nipples which he ain't complaining about, Aaron stops licking his nipples and moves up the bed, sitting himself naked to Luke who had put his arm around Aaron. 

Luke has something he’d been wanting to talk to Aaron about. “Listen babe, I've been thinking and you know how much we love drinking from each other..” Aaron nods and Luke continues “..well I was thinking, Why don't we try and avoid pissing in the loo when we can. Our golden juice is too precious to waste” Aaron leans over and kisses Luke sweetly in agreement before speaking in what Luke knows as his seductive tone “Well I guess then if we ain't gonna waste any piss from now on then Luke, we both know what you need to do now.” They get out of the bed and Luke chooses to go first this morning, taking Aaron full length in his mouth without gagging. Aaron’s piss is bitter as it usually is first thing but when it's time for Aaron’s “feeding” Luke takes him back to bed and pisses in Aaron’s cunt before they go for their first round of the day.

Saturday Evening: Luke

It's 6:30pm. The boys have been at it like rabbits today, they plugged each other at lunchtime and then did their usual face-sitting routine to eat their loads out the other bloke. They had round 5 or 6 after lunch and then slept in bed until about half an hour ago when they ate dinner. They had a really nice bacon & macaroni cheese that Luke had pre-made and then put in the fridge yesterday. What to drink was a slight issue as they were overdue a Tesco haul and all they had left from Chas’s drop off prior to lockdown was some red wine which Luke had no problem drinking, Aaron however gave his beau, his empty wine glass and asked Luke to piss in it for him. Luke did stick with the wine though.

Luke knows they need to go and work out in the gym, and truth be told so does Aaron. They are both sat in the lounge naked. The more toned man takes the plunge and announces to Aaron “Right, I'm going up. Just gonna do half an hour then we can call it an early night. Ok” and makes his way towards the staircase. He can hear footsteps behind him and Aaron sighing but following his beau up. Aaron's ass is less sore now but he's kept it lubed just in case.

Neither of them can be arsed as they are exhausted from their other forms of exercise conducted today. Aaron and Luke just make it through the other doorway where the stud wall used to be before Luke pins Aaron against the wall and kisses him. Hard. Aaron wraps his legs around his beau, trusting him, as he carries him over to the bench press where he sets Aaron down.   
  


Luke lifts Aaron’s legs wide and sets them on his broad shoulders as he moves middle and index fingers into Aaron’s open, lubed hole. That was easy, Luke realises.

He starts pulls his hand back out before adding his other two fingers into Aaron’s hole, moving them in and out in a rhythm that sends Aaron to early orgasm. Screaming and moaning in pleasure as his boyfriend scraps his fingers across Aaron’s prostate. Both men are now covered in Aaron’s cream. Luke manages to add his thumb to his beau’s arse and slowly begins to bring his hand together into a fist. Inside Aaron.

Luke is up to the pulse point on his wrist in Aaron and is was  _ loving _ it. Stroking Aaron’s rapidly re-hardened cock in between giving attention to his own digit. Luke decided now, as he started to massage Aaron’s prostate, was the time to open the taps and start pissing on Aaron who does the same as they both cum. Moaning into a shower of piss and cum. Luke withdrew from Aaron now and made it clear to his boyfriend how he feels. “I love you” to which Aaron replies with a smile as he gets up drenched from the bench press and “I love you too……..now can we have a shower?” They both start laughing as they head towards the master bathroom.

Feeling invincible, ready to take on anything. I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the PM's second TV address about the exiting of lockdown, the boys will announce their relationship and then host a BBQ @ The Mill for close family
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story


	8. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter as Aaron and Luke announce their relationship via Instagram, pay a visit to the shops Leeds and host a family BBQ at The Mill
> 
> Changes I have in this AU: I've moved the date of Non-Essential retail (clothing) reopening up a week or two to the end of May. Charity is back from Scotland as well. Aaron and Robert's divorce is finalised and Aaron receives his divorce settlement.

Lockdown Week 11 (First weekend of June)

Thursday: Aaron

Ever since the PM announced on TV about the Sunday before last about lockdown being lifted, Aaron has managed to fend off his mum and Paddy with the promise of a BBQ @ The Mill...that BBQ is this Sunday. Last Night, him and Luke put on some _actual_ clothes, went out into the garden as it was nice and took some cute pictures of themselves. The men have constructed a plan, they are going to announce their relationship on their Instagram feeds today so that Chas and Victoria have enough time to get her heads around him and Luke being together…

The other two hurdles the boys have had to negotiate are that Sandra is finally out of ICU but is still in hospital but is going to be home in the next few days. Robert and Aaron’s divorce has been finalised. Aaron has also been given by Robert an incredibly large sum of money. 

Aaron and his boyfriend sat down almost immediately after the money hit Aaron’s account and booked a 3 week holiday in Gran Canaria for the middle of June. However, it is nighttime flights plus the boys will be breaking FCO travel advice so they will lose the money if the trip is cancelled. Neither man is fussed, they want a long break together before Liv comes back from Ireland in August as she is now refusing to live in The Mill while the renovation work is being done. That is great news to Aaron & Luke.

This morning, Aaron is sitting on Luke’s heavenly cock while they type the post for Aaron's insta together. Luke doesn't use his account much so won't bother for now but has prepared a text to send to his mum. After much, too-ing and fro-ing plus Luke drinking from Aaron they settle on the message to go along with the photo of him and his ginger beauty. He knew his mum and Liv had notifications in his account so Aaron was relaxed about announcing his new relationship this way.

Below the picture of them together kissing both Aaron wrote ** My partner in crime. I never thought I'd feel this way about someone again, I’m so lucky to have been given a second chance with @LukeTheChef #ImInLoveAgain #LoveYou **. They hit ‘post’ together, turn their phones off and head into the gym. Luke has, as is routine now, pissed in Aaron’s Chilly Bottle for him to drink during the workout but for its slightly more complicated for Luke as _does_ need his protein shake so Aaron figured out a middle ground which was that Luke would have his shake before and after the gym but drink his favourite golden juice, fresh from Aaron, while he is working out. 

Aaron finishes early while Luke is going his weights on their bench press, Aaron manages to catch Luke’s _beautiful_ eyes and just removes his jockstrap and comes and stands over his beau with one leg either side of the bench and starts to piss. He notices immediately that the ginger’s cock has not just rapidly risen to attention but has grown slightly longer. They only discovered this when Luke was going out to the shops that none of his favourite CK briefs fit because his cock is now up to about 10 inches which Aaron is certainly not complaining about so he's added “new underwear; Luke” to the list of things they were going to get from Adidas and Calvin Klein when they hit the shops tomorrow afternoon.

Before lunch, he turns on his phone back one to find messages of congratulations and support from almost everyone in the village on his insta post which made him bounce up and down and Luke’s massive cock even more as _of course_ he was sat on his favourite toy.

Friday Afternoon: Luke

Him and Aaron were pulling into the shopping outlet in Leeds. They had waited until the end of the week before going into the shops to avoid the queues, they'd seen on Good Morning Britain on Monday and Tuesday. 

First on his and his boyfriend’s hit list was Adidas. They needed new joggers and shorts for them both as they wanted to separate the workout clothes from regular clothes. Aaron _insisted_ on trying on a pair of the joggers he'd picked up before buying some more pairs, Luke knew exactly where this was going as he had seen Aaron shaving his pubes before they left for Leeds. Aaron got on his knees in the changing room and desperately pulled Luke’s thick cock into his mouth within minutes, he had Luke’s cum in his mouth after the quietest orgasm either man had ever had, Aaron came in his boxers, thank god he was wearing some today. 

They composed themselves and exited the changing rooms, not looking any members of staff in the eye. They had each tested their joggers and gym shorts on, they fit exactly as they wanted, low on the hip but still tight around the crotch and arse. At the bins near the tills, each man got some new black trainer and dress socks as they were something neither man would waste money on. 

Next stop was Paperchase, Luke needed Aaron to get some folders to put his scrapyard papers in as it was quietly driving the chef insane as his beau’s business papers were _everywhere_ , but his main motivation for coming into the stationary store was that they sell his and Aaron’s favourite water bottles. They already have one each at home but know they’ll need, at least, another one each. One bottle for water and one for each other's golden juice with Aaron's bottles Full Black and Luke's in a nice shade of neon blue. These will come in handy as life begins to move back to normal and especially when Liv eventually comes back which now won't be for long as she is moving to uni in September.

Final stop was the large department store which was the only place he and Aaron had to split up as they had so much ground they needed to cover. Aaron needed more underwear and speedos but he also decided to treat himself a little with a new leather jacket and a few pairs of new designer jeans and jumpers that showed off his assets to Luke at their most potential. Talking of Luke, he was after some new CK briefs, some sleeveless tops and speedos. Luke met while he was browsing the jeans and jumpers and was convicted to get some stuff for their holiday. The speedos weren't as much as an issue as Luke thought they could be as he found some that would fit his **massive cock**..but he didn't notice Aaron sneaking some white speedos into Luke’s cart. That didn't matter as Luke had been to the homeware section and got Aaron a present for the BBQ on Sunday.

By the time they were nearing the tills one of the kind shop assistants wisely suggested that if they were being most of this stuff for their vacation why don't they buy a suitcase each and have it loosely packed at checkout. 

Sunday: Aaron (The BBQ @ The Mill)

It was 10AM. Today was the Barbeque that Aaron and Luke were hosting at The Mill for Chas, Paddy, Baby Eve, Victoria, Diane and Charity. Unfortunately, Wendy is still shielding at Dale View so can't join them. Each man had showered and shaved last night.

Everyone was due at 11 for the BBQ in The Mill’s back garden. This morning, Luke so desperately wanted a drink of Aaron’s piss that he woke his beau up by chewing his nipples while he was still asleep. Aaron complied immediately with his boyfriend’s request and positioned his cock in Luke’s mouth before unleashing his golden liquid into the ginger man's mouth. Aaron went next, _kneeling_ on the floor as he drank from Luke before he was dragged back to bed. Aaron is cleaning up The Mill downstairs just in case anyone looks in through the window with 4 loads of Luke’s delicious cum plugged inside his cunt. He also discovered this morning why Luke prefers Briefs to Boxers, it makes his _massive_ cock and balls look _even_ bigger. Aaron’s wearing some of his new briefs under his next jeans and Luke cannot keep his hands off Aaron's cunt. 

Before everyone else arrives, Aaron is presented with a special gift from his beau. A wine glass BUT it has its black with speckles of white on the outside and it's completely opaque. No one can see what he is drinking. Aaron lunges forward and kisses Luke _hard_ as a thank you. He feels so excited when Luke puts his cock in Aaron’s new glass and starts to piss. The dingle lad notes that Luke's cock is still massive even when flaccid which he is astounded by.

Later that afternoon...

They are cleaning up in the garden after the BBQ which went as expected; everyone was happy for them, no one noticed Aaron drinking a glass of Luke’s piss at first before he had to switch to a bottle of red wine as they couldn't slip away for a top-up. Aaron was really happy for his boyfriend as his mum had approved their time for holiday and then Luke will start back at the pub, full hours and full pay afterwards. Charity and his mum managed to get drunk and poor Paddy and Diane had to help the women home. Liv rang during the BBQ to express her love and support for Luke and Aaron and to tell everyone that her and Faith are coming home at the beginning of August. As soon as they were sure everyone had left, Aaron and Luke escaped back into Mill so that the chef could finally eat his loads out of Aaron, they also changed into t-shirts and joggers for the clean up and abandoning the underwear on the kitchen floor before heading back out to bring the BBQ itself into the utility room before heading up for a workout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the boys finish the renovation work at The Mill and starting preparing for their holiday together in Gran Canaria.
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story
> 
> (I would especially love any extra ideas for when Aaron & Luke are working on the house and deciding what to take away with them)


	9. For his love of cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now into the middle of June (around the 15th ish) as Aaron and Luke complete the renovations on their home as they prepare for their holiday to Gran Canaria.

Middle of June (Lockdown easing period)

Monday Morning: Luke

This weekend has been a physically challenging one for Luke and Aaron. They have painstakingly moved Liv’s belongings from her room next door to him and Aaron into the old master bedroom in the extension which includes an en-suite. Liv won't be using it much as she's off to University in September. Luke has spent the last week soundproofing the gym so him and Aaron can ‘stretch’ themselves. 

Him and Aaron are going on their first holiday together this Friday so the push is now on to get the rest of the renovations finished. They have blocked up where Liv’s old bedroom door used to be and merged her old room with the master suite, creating a  _ soundproof _ home office for Aaron with an incredibly comfy couch which is wipe clean. The office also has a chair big enough for Luke to sit underneath Aaron with his cock in his beau’s cunt while he works. The ginger has  already plugged Aaron’s cunt with his cum and they have pissed in each other’s bottles as they just want to get the building work done, hopefully by the end of today. They are still naked however and Luke can’t help but look at Aaron’s  _ delicious _ cunt bending over in full view.

Monday Night: Luke

They are finally done! Aaron jumps into his arms for a kiss and Luke wastes no time in picking Aaron up, sticking two fingers in his loose cunt and then placing his boyfriend down on his  _ new _ desk, but that's as far as Luke gets. Aaron surprises them both, flips him over on the shiny desk before he lowers his cunt onto Luke’s big, thick, heavy 10inch cock. Luke  _ wants _ to cum now as his beau has started bouncing around on his cock. He holds out a bit longer, until just after Aaron cums. Luke paints Aaron’s insides with his thick cream while  screaming out his orgasm. Aaron releases himself from Luke before leading him through the bedroom into the bathroom and a  _ long _ shower.

Wednesday Afternoon: Aaron

Him and Luke are back in bed after sex when he makes a request of his boyfriend. “Babe, I  _ really _ want to take all of you in my mouth. Could you train me?” He gets his answer immediately when Luke grabs his face with both hands and pulls him in for a kiss. “I want to start now” Aaron states as the ginger looks a little taken aback but agrees anyway, climbing out of bed as Aaron gets on his knees beneath him. 

Aaron can feel Luke’s hand on his bed as he begins to take Luke’s  _ monster _ of a cock in his warm mouth. It's everything Aaron has dreamed of in a cock, Luke’s. It's heavy, thick, warm and those ginger pubes surrounding it are just  _ hot _ . It takes an hour of teaching but Aaron ends up taking his boyfriend’s cock  without gagging. Feeling Uber confident in himself, Aaron starts to lick Luke’s sweaty toes, giving each one attention. They all taste amazing to Aaron and he gets his confirmation that Luke has enjoyed it when he feels Luke's cream dripping down the back of head, all over Aaron's hair having just cummed with no warning for the man beneath him.

A few minutes later when they are back in bed Luke asks Aaron “You know how much you love me cock?” to which Aaron nods excitedly, Luke continues “How do you feel Aaron when I'm inside of you?” After a moment to gather his thoughts Aaron begins to speak “I feel safe, when you're inside of me. No one else can touch us when you're inside of me” ...

Wednesday Night (around 9PM): Aaron

They have had to tear themselves apart because there is a very important job that him and Luke have been putting off all day. . They are leaving from Manchester Airport tomorrow night at 7pm UK Time so they'll need to be out of the village by midday as they are driving so they need to pack  _ now _ .

They are taking 2 suitcases each; the large ones will be checked in and carry-ons will come on the plane with them. Aaron is sorting through all the clothes he’s brought recently and doing more of a fashion show for his beau than the actual packing of the bags. Him and Luke are going to wear t-shirts, hoodie and joggers on the flights with a spare pair of joggers in the suitcases for if there are any slightly colder mornings with mist in Gran Canaria, despite it being the summer. Aaron stands there and licks his lips loudly as Luke tries on what is definitely Aaron’s  _ favourite _ on him  _ ever.  _ A tight V-neck T-shirt which shows the cleavage of his pecs off perfectly. Being with Luke has taught Aaron how to be body confident again and let his hair down and to take his top off regularly without fear.

Thursday Morning: Luke

Aaron has gone downstairs to make toast and coffees, He’s packed their new water bottles from our haul the other week clean, empty and unused so security won't have an issue. Luke can't decide this morning if to put on underwear or not, he decides against it but ensures the drawstring on his joggers are tied loose and slips a folded pair of his CK Intense power briefs into his little cross-body bag besides his keys, passport, their boarding passes, his phone (& the charger) and his wallet. 

He  _ still _ hasn't put on a top yet as he heads downstairs and strides over to Aaron by the toaster, wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist as he slips to his knees wanting a drink  _ now _ . Luke casually takes his dick and starts to piss for Aaron. He just can't get over the fact that this beautiful man is drinking his piss straight from his cock.  _ He loves it.  _ Aaron stands up after his drink and starts to play with Luke’s reasonable sized nipples which harden with Aaron’s touch. He then runs his smooth hands down Luke’s toned torso, feeling his pecs and abs with his hands before leaning back in for a kiss. But he does need his boyfriend’s cock just  _ one more time _ prior to leaving for the airport…..  
  


11:50am

Luke is watching Aaron lock and alarm their home before they leave, both fully dressed with all their  cases are in his car ready for the drive to Manchester. Aaron walks back up to Luke and kisses him as they take step back and look at  _ their _ home. They continue to walk up the drive and then get into Luke’s blue Ford Focus which they'll drive to the airport, laden with all their luggage as him and Aaron take turns calling their loved ones through CarPlay on the way to Manchester Terminal 2..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see Aaron and Luke travelling on a fairly sparse almost 5hr nighttime flight on their way to Gran Canaria, landing at about 1AM local time. Make your own conclusions about how they fill the time...
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story


	10. Luke's in-flight snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the boys through the airport and see what they get into on the plane

Middle of June (Lockdown easing)...continuation from the last chapter

Thursday Afternoon: Aaron

It was around 3:45 and him & his boyfriend have just finally arrived at Manchester T2’s MSCP and Aaron has no interest in helping Luke get the suitcases out of the car because he is too focused on Luke’s _bulging_ biceps and cunt. Once they have checked that they have everything out of Luke's car he pins the ginger up against the vehicle and snogs him because _why_ _not?_ Before they enter the terminal

It was the first time either man had been to the airport and there was no queueing what so ever, they did get slightly fidgety at security as neither man  _ could _ be stopped as they had both gone commando. For once the scanners didn't go off and they could move along. They had cleared check in and security in 15 minutes flat. Aaron made it through duty-free,  _ just,  _ Luke had bought 2 bottles of red wine for him to enjoy along with a 2 bottles of water and some snacks, despite them having ordered the in-flight meal. His boyfriend knew that Aaron wasn't interested in having alcohol to drink.

_ Aaron couldn't handle himself any longer _ . After exiting duty free he takes Luke’s spare hand and leads him towards the disabled toilets. They wouldn't be able to get in a conventional toilet stall as they both had carry-on cases which contained the  _ essentials _ . Aaron leads Luke into the toilet and locks the door before kissing him hard but Aaron wasn't in here for sex, he didn't need the loo, he wanted Luke to suck him off while he sat on top of the loo with the ginger knelt in front of him. 

7PM Thursday Night: Luke

They were finally boarding the TUI B787 Dreamliner for the almost 5 hour flight down to Las Palmas. Luke was very  _ hard _ ,  _ commando _ and wearing  _ tight _ jogging bottoms, he could feel Aaron  _ staring _ at his cock, his boyfriend nearly collapsed laughing as Luke nearly pulled his underwear out his cross body instead of his passport. There were 20 people on this night flight on a plane that usually would seat hundreds. Him and Aaron are at the very back of the plane. It's a waiting game now for Luke, how long will his beau last without his cock?

The answer isn't very long at all. Instead of holding his hand for take off, Aaron feels his hand down Luke’s body into his joggers and takes a portion of his  _ mega _ cock in his palms. In return, Luke slips his left hand down the back of Aaron’s  _ incredibly _ loose joggers and slips a three fingers into his loose cunt as they actually listen to flight attendants as they go put on the TUI safety video and then explain the plan for the flight: They will do a drinks service after take-off, dim the lights and leave the passengers to sleep _ ( _ like hell they'll do that Luke thinks) until they last hour of the flight when they will do the meal service. They attendant would disturb anyone, will be at the front of the sleep and to use the call button if anyone needs them

By the end of that  incredibly long PA announcement him and Aaron  _ pause _ their activities for the drinks services before they are left alone for the majority of the boys flight. Luke orders a couple of red wines he'd like and Aaron politely declines a drink, eyeing Luke's bulging crotch as his beau knows exactly what Aaron wants to drink. Him. The ginger also gets out his bottle of water from earlier and downs it in one telling Aaron he has to make sure he doesn’t go thirsty. The plane reaches cruising altitude quickly and the flight attendants keep their promise from earlier and almost completely dim the cabin lights.

That is when Aaron flips up the armrest on their row before he gets on his knees in the confined space between the rows as Luke removes his thick, watering cock from his joggers and positions it in his boyfriend's mouth, pissing quietly despite there being no passengers or crew anywhere near them. It's a  _ long _ piss. Afterwards he pulls his cock back into his joggers before Luke pulls him off the floor and back onto the seats where they start to kiss, deeply, meaningfully while grating their dicks together through their clothing.

Despite having just taken a piss in Aaron’s mouth, Luke wants more. Aaron is fingering his cunt  _ and _ stroking his length  _ together _ in rhythm. Luke and Aaron get up and discreetly enter the bathroom behind their seats, taking a buttplug with them...

Around 8:30 UK Time, Thursday night: Aaron

Luke takes his face in his hands and pulls Aaron in for another kiss while each man removes the others joggers. Aaron can tell from experience that Luke’s cock is about to blow. Luke pulls the lid down and sits on it, spreading his legs wide so Aaron can get to his heavy length.  Aaron is in heaven . All of his training from his beau now means he can take  _ all _ of Luke's extraordinary length and licks the base of his cock against a sea of ginger pubs. The ginger man cums a  _ huge _ load into Aaron’s mouth which he swallows with pride. Despite having just orgasmed, Luke’s dick is still as hard as ever, his 11 inch length is still throbbing and leaking a large amount of pre cum. 

Aaron chooses to play a trick on Luke as he sits on the ginger’s toned leg, just next to his cock and takes one of Luke’s  _ thick _ nipples in his mouth and chews before he moves onto his  favourite toy. Each man is rock hard, they carefully shaved each other's balls and pubes this morning, Luke’s cock head is a deep red colour while Aaron’s purple head is about to explode. Aaron bends over the toilet so his beau has clear access to his  _ cunt _ . Aaron can't describe the feeling of Luke pissing in his arse while he's fucking him  MIDAIR! Luke fills Aaron’s cunt with his cum and urine as quietly as he can before getting on his knees in front of Aaron in this tight space for his creamy mid-flight snack.

Aaron is in awe as he cums moaning into the mouth of this _ginger_ toned beauty knelt before him, he drops to his knees and _sucks_ Luke’s cock clean which tastes of his cunt as his beau washes his mouth out with his piss. Luke changes his mind and decides he will _eat_ as much as he can out of Aaron before they make themselves look presentable and head back to their seats. Aaron spends the rest of the flight sitting on Luke’s heavy, thick, throbbing cock without anyone else noticing until the crew comes around for the meal service just before they land….

After they land at 1AM local time and collect the rest of their luggage without issues before the men head for the equally empty TUI transfer coach for the 20 minute ride to the hotel. Him and Luke race to the back row of the coach before Luke pins him down and they kiss like teenagers, laying down on the seats with Aaron wrapping his hands around Luke's tight muscular cunt…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see Aaron and Luke arrive that their hotel and have more fun which obviously involves sex...
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story


	11. The holiday of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter follows the boys as they arrive at their hotel and their first day in Telde, Gran Canaria.

Middle of June (Lockdown easing)

Friday Morning around 2AM: Aaron 

He knows that Luke is going this  _ deliberately _ to tease him. Aaron’s boyfriend is really sticking his arse out as he leans over the reception desk to sign some forms, all Aaron wants to do is go over there and  _ ram _ his cock into Luke’s  _ hungry  _ cunt but he has to wait even longer for Luke. Aaron had booked them a deluxe suite which besides their bedroom has a hot tub in the private balcony and a sauna accessed from both inside and from the balcony. 

They barely make it in the door of their suite before they’re all over each other, suitcases abandoned by the room. Luke manages to get his top off,  _ showcasing _ his glorious ginger abs, before he takes Aaron in his arms. Aaron manages to use the bottom of his feet to push his beau’s low-slung joggers off his feet before sliding to his ankles, he can feel the fingers his boyfriend has stuck into the stickiness of his cunt,  _ riding _ them while pressed against the wardrobes. 

After stripping off completely, Aaron is carried over to the bed by Luke, who immediately straddles his hips as the ginger starts to piss all over him. Aaron is  _ really _ enjoying it so decides to start pissing as well. Luke isn't sitting on his cock yet so Aaron takes  _ great pleasure _ in showering Luke in his golden nectar before he finally jumps on Aaron’s cock. With Luke, bouncing up and down on his cock it doesn't take Aaron long to cum into Luke’s cunt, screaming as loud as he can in the comfort that no one can hear them. Luke cums immediately after Aaron coating his boyfriend’s face in his cream before sitting on it so Aaron can eat his load before they fall aside exhausted but together…

Friday Morning (Proper): Luke

It's around 8:30 here, They christened their bed in the suite earlier this morning but Luke has been woken up for breakfast at the restaurant to his boyfriend taking a piss in his cunt while he is still asleep and then  _ plugging _ the piss in him. Luke makes it even by giving Aaron a  _ pretty _ visible purple lovebite on his neck before they follow their usual morning routine. Aaron kneels before Luke for his first drink of the day, straight from Luke’s beautiful cock before they get dressed.

Luke is wearing his most tight, plunging V-neck T-shirt which shows off the cleavage of his pecs and some  _ really _ tight denim shorts for breakfast which his beau loves so much, he has had to remind him that they will be in public. When they arrived at the restaurant and ordered breakfast as due to Covid there are no more buffets, Luke was reminded about how casual the Spanish were, barely any of them had tops on. 

He removed his fairly quickly and to his surprise, Aaron swiftly followed suit with dropping his top, Luke leans over the table and gives his boyfriend a big, proud kiss as he knows how much of a milestone this is. The ginger could tell that Aaron was disappointed that he couldn't drink his favourite golden juice for breakfast so he promised it up to him with Round 2…...and 3…..and 4…..and 5.

Friday Night: Aaron

He had popped out to the supermarket just opposite the hotel for goodies after dinner especially as Luke is still insisting on using the gym while theiris away and wants snacks for his workouts. Aaron has a suspicion that his boyfriend has found the white speedos that he got on their shopping trip before their holiday together. As he makes his way back up the external stairs to their suite he can hear the bubbling over the hot tub from this side, as he goes to lock the door, Aaron hears Luke approaching so turns around…

Aaron almost collapses at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Luke is dripping wet having just been in the hot tub with his boyfriend’s ginger hair alone he wants to fuck him immediately and that's without even  _ looking _ at the best bit. The White Speedos. They fit just as Aaron hoped on his beau. He can  very clearly see the outline of Luke's  _ thick _ , heavy 11inch cock and all his ginger pubes surrounding it through the near transparent white speedos. Luke walks towards Aaron and kisses him saying “I love you so so much” Aaron replies with “I love you so much too...especially in these shorts” before he drops to his knees taking Luke’s soaked swimwear down with him and taking the ginger man’s  _ monster _ cock in his mouth.

Later that night…

They are having a nightcap out on their balcony. Luke is sat on the lounger with Aaron resting naked against his  _ rock hard _ cock, sitting between his toned legs. They are drinking each other's piss in glasses, watching the sun set over Telde. Dancing Queen starts playing on the speakers around the resort including on their private balcony where no one can see them. Within seconds him and Luke are up dancing  _ naked _ to the ABBA hit on their terrace. Aaron feels secure, so secure, in Luke’s muscular arms as they just kinda sway together on the same 3 or 4 spots.

Once the song ends, Aaron leads Luke back into their bedroom before laying him down face first on the bed and sliding 2 fingers into Luke’s wet cunt, quickly up to 3. They have been sweating all day so they are drenched and Luke’s fuckhole is especially loose, it doesn't take much for Aaron to get a 4th finger into his beau. Luke hisses loudly as Aaron mostly pulls his hand out so he can add his thumb and sinks his hand up to his wrist into Luke. Aaron uses his spare hand to massage Luke’s ass checks before moving onto Luke’s enlarged cock which cums explosively the moment Aaron strokes his prostate and pisses on the ginger man at the same time.

Aaron manages to pull his wrist and get his cock in before he cums but surprises Luke by not eating it out or plugging him, choosing to let it seep out through the night. They end the day just as they started with Aaron drinking Luke’s golden urine before he snuggles up onto his beau's chest and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see Aaron and Luke enjoy their first few days away as an incredibly horny and kinky Luke gets Aaron in the sauna
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story


	12. Cooling Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 2 & 4 of the boys vacation seeing a lot of piss play as Aaron's dependency on Luke goes up another level.
> 
> This chapter is slightly more from Luke's POV, it was just how I naturally wrote it this time.

Middle of June - Aaron & Luke’s Holiday

Saturday Morning: Luke

Luke has woken up wet,  _ really _ wet. Aaron’s cum has been  _ slowly  _ seeping out of cunt all night making him sticky. He opens up the patio doors, makes way his outside naked and just watches the sunrise over the island as he starts thinking about how madly in love he is with Aaron.

He doesn't realise Aaron has woken up until the dingle lad is licking the last remnants of his cum from last night from around Luke’s fuckhole. He knows Aaron will want a drink next so turns around and moves his  _ flaccid _ cock into Aaron’s warm mouth and starts to release his piss in a steady flow. Luke drops to his knees next and drinks Aaron’s golden nectar, making sure to tickle his beau’s balls at the same time.

Looking at the time, Luke knows that him and Aaron need to get dressed and go to the restaurant for breakfast  _ now _ . Him and Aaron go down to breakfast together, both in similar style _tight_ cotton shorts and sliders. No tops and no briefs for either of the men . They don't make it much more than 500 yards from their room before Luke is pinned against a wall and  ferociously kissed by his boyfriend while as his hands are playing with the ginger man’s  _ incredibly _ sensitive nipples. Once they  _ eventually _ make it to the restaurant which is like a ghost town, they eat as much as they like, Luke can tell Aaron is disappointed that he can't have his special drink in the restaurant so plans to make it up to him later.

Saturday Evening: Aaron

The sun is baking down in the private pool around the back of the hotel which only those in Deluxe Suites can use. He's currently watching Luke doing lengths in the pool, he looks like a model, Aaron concludes. They spent the afternoon laying around the pool on sunbeds really working the tan, he did have to suck his beau before they left for the pool because Luke was struggling to get his  _ massive _ cock into his  _ tight _ red speedos, Aaron is wearing black speedos which are being stretched by his cock growing as he watches his boyfriend.

Aaron can't take it any longer as he gets into the pool and kisses his beau before Luke pulls himself up onto the side of the pool, double checks they are alone, as he unleashes his  _ leaking, ginger, thick _ cock from his tight speedos. The dingle knows what this means as he takes Luke’s  _ familiar _ cock into his mouth, without gagging, his  favourite warm golden liquid starts to fill his mouth, he never takes his eyes off Luke, who told Aaron this morning how he adores it when Aaron drinks from him..  
  


Monday Morning: Luke

It is just too hot today in Telde, Gran Canaria. They ordered a continental breakfast to be delivered to their rooms, Luke puts on one of the complimentary white silk hotel robes to answer the door while Aaron waits on the balcony. Luke’s boyfriend is  _ extremely _ cock hungry today. Luke had ordered a glass of water with Aaron’s breakfast, as they have a plan. 

Once back on the balcony, the ginger necks the water in one go before proceeding to take a large piss into Aaron’s glass for him to drink from while his beau does the same for him. Aaron has  _ another _ request for him though which he asks without any shame “Daddy, can you piss on my cornflakes so I can  _ eat _ you as well?” Without hesitation, he takes Aaron’s bowl of dry cornflakes off the table and positions it so he can drown his beau’s cereal in  _ his _ piss. Once he has pissed for Aaron’s consumption, he invites Aaron to come and sit on his cock while they eat breakfast together...they can talk about Aaron’s use of “Daddy” later.

The Afternoon

It is just too hot for anything today, him and Aaron are both  drenched in sweat. They’re having a lazy afternoon because it’s too hot outside so they've chosen to stay inside. Both naked Luke is sat on the sofa with Aaron on the floor between his legs, head in Luke’s ginger lap. Luke is casually looking at Instagram on his phone with his other hand on Aaron’s head, gently stroking his soft hair. He’s noticed Aaron’s has been needing to drink more and more from him so has drank more water not wanting to disappoint Aaron which hasn't been a problem when it's 30 degrees outside. 

He waits to piss until he’s practically bursting and just says to Aaron “are you thirsty baby boy?” and Aaron just looks up at him and wraps his lips around his beautiful heavy, thick, leaking, ginger cock. Luke wants to make it last so he just releases a slow stream of piss, Aaron never takes his eyes off Luke’s face. Luke watches  _ mesmerised _ as Aaron swallows mouthful after mouthful of his juice before he straddles Luke as they kiss while the ginger manages to finger Aaron’s loose, soft cunt as they stroke each other to a heavy creamy climax, holding onto each other for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see a horny kinky Luke gets Aaron in the sauna...and I promise to actually do it this time
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story. 
> 
> (I would especially love some extra ideas with around how the boys use Daddy Kink with Luke as daddy and Aaron as the [extremely horny] baby boy)


	13. Daddy & Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys move into the second week of their holiday as Daddy sets down some rules for his Baby Boy to follow but they have some fun too.
> 
> Slightly more again from Luke's POV but you all enjoyed it last time so I'm not fussed

Middle of June - Aaron & Luke’s Holiday (Week 1 into Week 2)

Wednesday Morning - Aaron

Since Monday, they now order a room service breakfast which Aaron is a **huge** fan of. This is because he now gets **3 loads** of his Daddy’s special golden juice before they leave the room in the morning; his first drink of the day which he takes on his knees, Aaron's drinks Luke’s piss for his breakfast in substitute for water and in a new development yesterday, Aaron now has Daddy’s piss on his cereal. He has his breakfast on their private balcony while he is sat with Luke’s _thick_ , _heavy_ , _throbbing_ cock inside his cunt.

It's about 9:30 and Luke has just left for his first workout of today at the hotel’s fitness centre. Aaron has been left one bottle of Daddy’s piss to get him through the next 90 minutes, it's gonna be _tough_ for him certainly. He is laying out on their balcony on the sunbed, naked, as he scrolls through his camera roll and selects 10 selfies from their holiday so far to upload onto his Instagram feed for those back home to see. Of those 10 photos he has chosen, 9 of them are some of them in the room, on the balcony and in the pool. 

Although the pictures are all in different places each picture has them in the same position Luke standing behind Aaron holding him tight against his chest. Only they know the reason is because Aaron has the full _thick_ length of Luke’s _beautiful_ cock inside his hole on every one of them. The only photo where Aaron hasn't got Luke’s cock in his hole is from last night which it was a specialty night in the restaurant and the boys dressed up in matching blue blazers with a white tee, chinos and gazelles but _without_ briefs on. Luke’s muscles were _definitely_ on show and Aaron couldn't wait to get Luke out of his clothes

Friday Morning: Luke

This morning Luke has had an idea, he hasn't used the toilet for a piss for days and he now wants to make Aaron's first drink of the day more formal, like a special ritual for his baby boy. He tells Aaron that he needs to show Daddy that he respects him and he deserves to get Daddy’s juice. So from now every morning, Daddy expects Aaron to be kneeling _waiting_ for him at the bottom of the bed on the floor once it's time for a drink. Aaron must then lean down and kiss both of Daddy’s ginger haired feet twice before kneeling back up with his head tilted back and his tongue out, he can't pay any attention to his own cock during this time, _**just** _ **Daddy**. Daddy will then dribble a good amount of his saliva into Aaron's mouth before sliding his cock in for his baby boy to drink his golden nectar. If Aaron disobeys Daddy he will get a spanking...

Friday Afternoon: Luke

They have just arrived early in the main hotel restaurant in their usual lunch attire of Adidas joggers and some sliders, both men are without tops on, Luke knows he looks hot with his abs and pecs on show. As usual the restaurant is incredibly sparse with many guests choosing to eat in their rooms, they are shown to their table and they order. Luke has orders himself a grilled cheese sandwich and Aaron doesn't get a chance to order for himself because Luke does it for him, ordering his beau a large mixed plain salad as he knows it’s served in a nice deep bowl which will come in handy..

After about 7 minutes which his boyfriend spends with his right hand wrapped around the ginger man’s heavy cock. As the polite young waiter arrives to deliver their food, Aaron goes to start eating but Luke says in a polite but firm tone “not yet baby”. He waits for the waiter to go and double checks that no one else is there before discreetly ‘dresses” Aaron’s salad with his golden juice. Aaron eats every bit of the salad literally dripping with his Daddy’s precious golden juice. After lunch Luke is fucked by Aaron in one of the bathrooms at the bottom of the blocks of apartments which serve the main pool.

Later On...

It's still hot outside and Luke is sat on the plush bed with Aaron in his lap, his back pressed against Luke's ginger, _toned_ abs and pecks, legs splayed either side of Luke's. Luke is resting his chin on Aaron's shoulder, looking into the mirror before them. Luke can see just the base of his thick, _throbbing_ cock as his heavy shaft is impaled by Aaron's soft, creamy cunt. Both are just perfectly still. This is their “new normal” and if Aaron isn't sat this way then he's either on the floor between Luke's legs warming with his boyfriend’s _beautiful_ cock in his warm wet mouth, laid on his muscular chest or Aaron is riding his cock. 

He kisses Aaron before asking him to go and sit on one the chairs out on the balcony as he makes his way to the small fridge/freezer underneath the desk which the boys have _definitely_ fucked on. Last night Luke discovered that the freezer compartment had several empty ice cube trays. Never one to miss an opportunity that presents itself to him, Luke filled the trays with his piss and froze them overnight.

He takes one tray out the freezer and makes his way, naked, outside to surprise his boyfriend. Whose face lights up when he sees what his _hot_ Daddy has prepared for him, Luke invites him to sit on his thick cock as he starts to feed his baby boy his piss-cubes. Once they have finished eating, Luke can tell Aaron absolutely **adores** him even more as he has given his baby boy another way to consume Daddy’s _special_ golden nectar. They fuck 6 times over after that, each man taking 3 loads before they eat them back out of each other's hot, sweaty cunts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the boys celebrating their anniversary. I've started on the chapter and I'm working on including the ideas I've been saving such as the dildo, sauna and special meal
> 
> As ever comment with feedback or suggestions. I am listening to your ideas, loving them incorporating them into this story.
> 
> (I would especially love some extra ideas with around how the boys spend their anniversary)


	14. 3 Months in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter as Aaron and Luke celebrate their 3 month anniversary on Holiday in Telde, Gran Canaria.
> 
> You might need a cold shower after reading this...
> 
> A&L's Rituals: Aaron must kneel before his first drink of his Daddy's golden juice every morning otherwise he gets a spanking (more will added in time)

Middle of June - Aaron & Luke’s Holiday (Week 2; Their 3 month Anniversary)

Saturday Morning: Aaron

He has woken up to his boyfriend giving him _another_ prominent love bite on his shoulder. Aaron doesn't mind, _especially_ given what today is...Their 3 month anniversary! He can believe it's only been 3 months as with lockdown it feels _so_ much longer, he loves this man so much. It's a different kind of love to Robert, it's more tender but they each have this fire within each other which translates into the best sex.

They kiss on the bed for a bit as Luke drinks his golden juice from Aaron’s cock before giving his balls a good licking. Aaron _loves_ Luke drinking from him, but now it’s time for Aaron to get on his knees for Daddy. He gets down onto his knees on the cold tile floor, he kisses Daddy’s feet twice before Daddy bends down to dripple some of his _juicy_ saliva into Aaron’s mouth before he moves his _thick_ cock into his Baby Boy and starts to unleash his _precious_ golden nectar. Aaron’s well trained in his routine but just for today he wants to be _naughty._

Once Daddy has finished pissing he looks down at his baby boy expecting him to say thank you but Aaron refuses. “Baby what do you say to Daddy for letting you have a drink” Aaron sits there and pouts, refusing to say thank you so Luke picks him up, sits on the bed and puts his Baby Boy over his knee before delivering 3 sharp spanks to his baby’s cunt. SMACK “This is what happens when you disobey Daddy Baby” SMACK, SMACK. After Aaron receives his spanking he _does_ say thank you to Daddy just as their breakfast arrives. 

Aaron moves out to the balcony as Luke puts on one of the silk robes that sits just below his _toned_ arse and answers the door to collect their breakfast. He watches with excitement as Luke pisses in the glass for Aaron before he drowns his cereal in his golden juice before he jumps onto his boyfriend’s 11-inch cock so he can eat his breakfast.

Saturday Afternoon: Luke

Aaron is at the fitness centre working out before he goes to the lobby to FaceTime his mum, Liv and Faith so Luke, who did his work out earlier, has popped to the Spar next door to the hotel. He has run out of razors and he _needs_ to shave his arse for tonight. When he comes out of the shop, he notices a sex shop next door to the Spar.

 _Aaron will be none the wiser,_ Luke concludes as he returns to their suite while his boyfriend is still out. He gets out from the sex shop bag what he needs for tonight before he goes over to his suitcase, which in the wardrobe and hides another surprise for his boyfriend for when they get home. He goes into the bathroom and sets to work on shaving all of his ginger pubes, chest hair and stubble.

He's done just as his baby returns from the gym, walking out the bathroom naked as he hears Aaron say “Daddy? Daddy I _really_ need your golden juice please can I have a drink?” Luke looks at Aaron with a burning desire before giving his instruction “Yes BUT first you've gotta strip for Daddy as we’re gonna give the sauna a try on our special day” Once Aaron is naked Luke takes his hand and leads him to the sauna.

He turns it up to medium and they immediately start sweating. Aaron gets on his knees and has a small drink from him as he has other ideas about how he wants to use his piss this afternoon. Aaron climbs up the sauna bench, using it to comfortably get on all 4s. First, Luke takes a piss in his baby’s cunt before he takes his dick out and manages to get his wrist into Aaron with ease. He starts moving in and out of Aaron in a rhythm. Once he started stroking Aaron’s sensitive prostate he was gone, releasing wave after wave of creamy cum _everywhere_ in sight. Luke cums next, mainly painting Aaron’s backside in his cum before he pulls his hand out.

The Anniversary Dinner: Luke

Him and Aaron are getting ready for their 3 month anniversary dinner on their terrace, overlooking the Telde coast. However Aaron has chosen an outfit to wear which is the only thing Aaron's brought on holiday with them that Luke really doesn't like so he firmly smacks Aaron's cunt before he gives his baby an _ instruction _. “Daddy doesn't like what you're wearing Baby so you can either strip naked now and let me pick you something else or you'll have to go without Daddy’s juice until tomorrow.”

Without hesitation, Aaron strips for him. Luke chooses some nice leather trousers and the blue sports jacket he wore for the formal dinner the other night. They kiss with love before the ginger takes a look at his boyfriend, thinks for a while before saying to Aaron “See you look much better now. Aaron from now on Daddy will choose what you wear every day and Daddy will have last say on any new purchase you make even down to your briefs and socks . You understand baby?” He doesn't get a reply from Aaron as he leaps into Luke’s toned arms and kisses him firmly before giving Luke a _big_ love bite on the shoulder. Just as the food arrives...

They ordered ‘Smoky Spanish Chicken with Patatas Bravas’ for their special meal, Luke has ordered 3 different red wines to ‘try’ tonight and Aaron will be drinking _Daddy’s Golden Nectar_ which is why Luke has been drinking a lot of bottled water today so he doesn't disappoint his baby. 

Luke has noticed that Aaron's been a bit extra needy recently and even though he's has been drinking from him more than ever during the day. Luke had chosen to order room service especially for tonight’s dinner so Aaron can drink him with his meal. They sit opposite each other instead of Aaron being on his cock as they just talk about their feelings until Luke tells Aaron how he is misses him in his cock right now which leads to them jumping up from the table and stripping naked which makes things better as it's a warm night so them sitting naked on the balcony is much better, Aaron fils his cunt with his beau's cock and they continue their meal with Luke topping up Aaron's glass as required.. 

Aaron is so happy Luke has done all this for him he decides to wait before he eats his desert (white chocolate mousse) until Luke has finished eating his desert and remembering Luke's reaction when he licked his feet, spoons his mouse onto Luke's feet to lick and suck off. Luke's cock is literally _straining_ in its skin but this time he manages to hold off from coming until his cock is down the back of Aaron’s soft, warm throat. Aaron remains on his knees keeping Luke's semi hard cock warm in his mouth and it's not long before Luke is releasing a steady flow of golden nectar down Aaron's throat after which Aaron remembers to say “Thank Daddy” which earns him a kiss.  
  


After Dinner: Aaron

The boys next exchange gifts with one another, he pops back into the room to retrieve the vintage bottle of Shiraz he has got for his boyfriend. Luke goes back in next to ‘retrieve his gift’ so he shouts Aaron back into the room he is surprised. 

It's his Luke, laid out for him on their bed, laying naked with his _gorgeous_ body coated in his _golden_ juice with a little red bow tied around the base of his heavily leaking, heavy, thick cock. “Surprise!” Aaron also notices that Luke has got one of his own piss-cubes in his mouth. Now that is _hot_! Aaron climbs onto the ginger’s throbbing cock as they ride into the sunset together…

_They don't leave their bed until Sunday Night…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have another 10 days in Spain and honestly I don't have many plans for them so I really would love some ideas in the comments along with your feedback and suggestions which I do listen too and fit into my story


	15. Thirsty Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used up most of the ideas from commenters that I'd been saving up for this super hot chapter as they enjoy week 2 of their holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's rules and rituals to date: 
> 
> Aaron must kneel before his first drink of his Daddy's golden juice every morning otherwise he gets a spanking / Daddy will choose what Aaron's wears every day and Luke will have last say on any new purchases Aaron makes even down to his underwear.

Middle of June - Aaron & Luke’s Holiday (Week 2)

Monday Morning: Aaron

Aaron is on his knees, Luke has just drank from his cock, Aaron now must follow their morning ritual and he does; kissing each of Daddy’s _sweaty_ feet twice before Daddy bends down to dribble some of his _juicy_ saliva into Aaron’s mouth before he moves his _monster_ cock into his Baby Boy and starts to unleash his _precious_ golden juice for him to drink. But today Daddy has made an amendment to the rules, Aaron can't swallow Daddy’s juice until Luke says so and because he's a good boy, Aaron will wait until he is told by Daddy to swallow.

It's a slighter cooler day today so they are going to get dressed to eat breakfast outside. Luke is now giving his baby instructions on what to wear, however Aaron isn't paying attention as he’s too busy looking at Luke’s _heavy_ cock but Luke is telling Aaron what to wear. He misses that Luke wanted him to wear the black sports socks and puts white ones on instead. Daddy notices immediately and as punishment spanks Aaron 5 times before making him kneel next to the toilet, whining, and watch Luke pour his golden juice away. 

But that's not all as Daddy now makes Aaron stand up as he rummages in his toiletries bag until he finds what he wants. It's a 2 pack of silver cock rings and Aaron can immediately tell that as a punishment Daddy is going to make him wear one. “Please Daddy! I promise I'll be good” Aaron cries as Luke moves the silver band up his _heavy_ cock while using his firm yet loving tone again. “ You will be a good boy for Daddy. This is just a practise in self control baby”

Leaving Aaron promising it will never happen again. They make their way out to the balcony, it was decided yesterday that Daddy will now choose what Aaron eats and orders from the menu. Aaron goes to climb on Luke’s cock as he normally does but Luke says “not today kneel for me baby”. As Aaron does he sees the breakfast on the table Is different. There’s chunks of fresh fruit in a bowl that he can clearly see Luke has pissed on and a bowl of yogurt. There’s also a couple of sticky pastries which Luke eats himself first. He then hand feeds Aaron the piss covered fruit before taking the bowl of yogurt, dunking his _extensive_ cock in it and serving Aaron it with his cock Aaron _greedily_ sucks it from Luke’s cock. When it’s all gone, Aaron receives _even_ _more_ of Daddy’s golden juice to finish.

Later that morning: Luke

Aaron’s being very needy today so Luke has spent the morning with his cock constantly either delivering load after load of cum deep into Aaron’s cunt or into Aaron’s mouth releasing his _precious_ golden juice for his Baby Boy to enjoy. He’s lost count of how many times. **He’s shattered** . He’s about to take Aaron’s cunt plug out and eat his own loads when he has an even better idea, the breakfast dishes are still on the balcony. He gets a bowl and puts it on the floor and after removing Aaron’s plug, he has his baby boy squatting over the bowl. 

Luke sits watching _amazed_ as all his loads pour out of Aaron’s cunt into the bowl. When there’s nothing left to come out he firmly tells Aaron “eat it”. Aaron does as he’s told immediately picking the bowl up and pouring its contents in his mouth swallowing everything drop. Having just watched Aaron eat his cum out of a bowl, fresh from Aaron’s own cunt, Luke gets down on his knees to Aaron’s level and says “I love you” his boyfriend replies with “I love you too Daddy” with a cheeky grin and a slap to Luke’s firm ass cheeks.  
  


Monday Evening (4pm ish): Aaron

His boyfriend is due back from the hotel fitness center any time now. Aaron has admittedly his training go a bit while they are away but he knows that Luke needs this time in the gym. It makes him look good and gives him a better outlook in his days.

Luke walks through the door, having just done a very  heavy session, literally soaking in sweat, he looks like one of those fitness freaks on Love Island. Aaron takes his beau’s hand once Luke has peeled his soaked shorts from his thighs. Aaron pins him on the bed and he kisses Luke’s tight ass before moving in with his tongue. It's sweaty, juicy and so, so sweet as Aaron licks strips of his beau’s cunt. He flips Luke over so he can start licking at his boyfriend’s huge balls which he took in his mouth. 

Aaron then systematically starts licking Luke’s arm pits, feet and chest before Luke lets out his party piece and _pisses_ all over himself to give his baby more to clean up. Once they have finished Daddy decides that his baby has redeemed himself and gently removes the cock ring from Aaron. But Daddy isn't finished there as he has 4 brand new rules for his baby boy to follow which Aaron happily agrees to. 

  1. Aaron has to kneel by the door before they leave the room together. 
  2. Aaron has to strip naked the second they return to the room. 
  3. Aaron has to say in touching distance when out unless Luke says otherwise
  4. Aaron has to be waiting on all 4s with his cunt in the air if Luke goes out without him (ie. to the Gym)



If he breaks any of these new rules or any existing ones, Daddy  will punish him with hard spanks on his cunt. 

Thursday Night: Aaron

Aaron’s shoulder and neck were incredibly sore this evening because Luke thought one of the waiters was “checking out” his boyfriend at Lunch so Aaron wanted Luke to mark him as his own with lovebites, lots of lovebites to make sure everyone knew who Aaron belongs to

It was now around 11PM and the boys had escaped their suite and gone for a walk down along the dark, cool beach. They are both wearing some Adidas shorts and sliders. Aaron pulled Luke for a long kiss before they took some photos together in the bed to show everyone when they go home in a weeks time. 

Things have _escalated_ from there as they are now on a hidden, isolated corner of the beach. Aaron is now letting his boyfriend fuck him on the waters edge, they both just cum and he can feel his _Ginger Adonis_ slowing teasing his huge yet _flaccid_ cock from his spent cunt. Luke stands up, _naked_ , so that Aaron can suck his cock clean for him which both men enjoy. Aaron is asked by his beau who is now whispering “Do you want to drink Daddy on the beach tonight baby? Aaron nods so Luke starts to unleash his golden juice _yet again_ for his baby boy to drink, he remembers to say “thank you” to Daddy when he has finished nightcap on the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys now have a week left in Telde and I have it sorta map our but I could do with some ideas from you guys.
> 
> I'm also starting to write the first chapter when they have got home when they go over their rules and I would really like some ideas for Aaron's rules when they get back to the mill


	16. Daddy's Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Luke finish up their holiday before flying home for 2 weeks of quarantine
> 
> When they return to The Mill, Aaron tries on his new cock cage before agreeing on their new home rules

Beginning of July - Aaron & Luke’s Holiday (Week 3)

Wednesday 1st July AM: Aaron

It is their last day away in Gran Canaria, they fly home in the early hours of tomorrow morning and then they have 2 weeks at home in quarantine and once that's up Luke is back to work and Faith and Liv will be back from Dublin soon after that. Today they want to milk what is left of their holiday together. He _does_ need to go to reception and settle up the 2 additional expenses tabs they've let grow over the last few weeks, one of them for the minibar and other for all the linen they've cummed and pissed all over. Aaron doesn't even look at the bills because he knows that thanks to his divorce settlement he can afford it.

He slept on Luke’s _dense_ but soft pecs again last night and as he hears his boyfriend starting to wake up, Aaron feels a light kiss on his head. That’s Aaron’s signal for him to come and sit on his beau’s pecs so that Daddy can have his drink. Luke licks the base of Aaron’s cock before he takes it into his mouth and Aaron releases his steady flow of golden liquid in his Daddy’s mouth. Now Daddy has had _his_ drink, Aaron follows their ritual and gets on his knees on the floor, kisses each of Daddy’s feet twice before Daddy dripples into his Baby Boy's mouth prior to inserting his _massive_ cock so that Aaron can have a drink of his Daddy’s favourite golden nectar. Once the flow of piss stops, Aaron waits until Luke tells him he can swallow before saying thank you to his Daddy. 

Aaron needs the toilet now because Luke doesn't drink as much piss as he does but he can't just go. Yesterday, Daddy introduced 2 New Rules: Aaron must firstly inform Luke that he is using the bathroom before secondly Daddy comes in and stands pressed against him and holds his dick , aiming it into the toilet for him. Next it's time for Daddy to pick out Aaron’s clothes for today, he watches as Luke lays out for his clothes for him to wear: white CK Intense Power briefs and Adidas shorts & sliders, no top and no socks. Aaron can feel Daddy’s eyes _watching_ him get dressed before Luke picks him up, sits on the end of the desk and kisses him _hard_. Before leading his baby outside, sitting him on his cock and hand feeding Aaron his breakfast….

Wednesday Lunchtime: Luke

This morning after settling up the remaining bills and double checking when their transfer coach arrives tonight, the boys have been romping around the hotel in the gym, pool, hot tub and sauna. Luke is now 10 loads of cum lighter having plugged a considerable amount of it in his Aaron’s cunt for him to eat out of a bowl on his knees once they return to their suite before they pack their suitcases. Luke informs Aaron that he has a new rule which is that  Aaron must ensure all sex toys they have are kept clean and always ready to use but today he must clean his butt plug and put it in his carry on case. They also ordered a new hot tub to be delivered to The Mill at the weekend as they have had too much fun in the one in their terrace

Now the chef has decided that he would like to take a bath which Aaron must run for him and kneel naked next to the beach while his Daddy bathes. Once Luke has bathed he will then let his baby boy get in the bath before he washes Aaron's hair, shaves his pubes then let get back in and lets Aaron fuck him senseless before drying and then re-dressing his baby boy in their bedroom. While Luke is in the bath he tells Aaron that “once we get home and I go back to work baby, I will be locking up your cock during the day, you won't have a key and you even won't be able to touch your cock without asking Daddy for permission. Do you understand and consent?” Aaron nods.

They spent the rest of Wednesday making love in their hotel suite before flying home. Both men were **shattered** and slept the **entire** flight home before Luke drove them back home to The Mill for 2 Weeks of Quarantine together.

  
  


Thursday Morning: Luke

Luke and Aaron are about to sit at the kitchen table now Aaron has just tried in his new cock cage which fits _just_ right. As they sit down on the cold chairs naked, both men know they need to have a chat because last night on the plane Aaron said that he likes his “Daddy rules” and he wants more of them. Luke presents to his boyfriend a fancy brown leather notebook which Luke had slipped out to buy at the Spanish market on Monday night, in it he has written all of Aaron's rules, rituals and punishments down, along with all of Aaron's new rules with _plenty_ of room in the notebook for more and these next 2 weeks will be used for Aaron's training.

Besides Aaron's morning drinking ritual which continue, Luke’s new list of rules for Aaron are as follows:

  1. Aaron must be waiting on all 4s with his cunt in the air if Luke goes out without him.
  2. Aaron must keep Luke informed of where he is all times if not together. 
  3. Aaron must when in the master suite be completely naked at all times. 
  4. Aaron if alone in the house when Luke gets home, he must be kneeling naked before removing Luke’s shoes and kissing his _sweaty_ feet 
  5. Aaron must always sit on the floor between Luke’s legs and not on the sofa. 
  6. Aaron must make every effort to immediately go to Luke at work if he’s texted to go. 
  7. Aaron must ensure all sex toys they have are kept clean and always ready to use. 
  8. Aaron must when requested in any part of the house at any time immediately strip naked if Luke requests it. 
  9. Aaron must on a Saturday night run Daddy a hot bath and kneel naked next to it while Luke bathes. 
  10. Aaron must make sure he always thoroughly sucks Luke’s cock clean every time Luke fucks him. 
  11. Aaron must never leave the house before he tells Luke where he’s going. 
  12. Aaron must always allow Daddy to drink from him when Daddy asks. 
  13. Aaron when out with Luke will always stay by his side and enter and exit doors after Luke. 
  14. Aaron must always inform Luke that he needs to use the bathroom even when they're out.
  15. Aaron must always remain naked until Daddy tells him he can get dressed.



And in return for Aaron following those rules. Luke has made 4 special promises to his boyfriend...

  1. Luke will set all clothes out on their bedroom dresser every day that Aaron must wear, even underwear and socks.
  2. Luke will always allow Aaron to drink from him whenever possible as long as Aaron follows the rules. 
  3. Luke will hand feed Aaron his breakfast everyday with Aaron either sat on his cock or kneeling between his legs.
  4. Luke will let Aaron take one bottle of his Daddy's juice to work with him everyday and Aaron's only allowed one top-up per day from his Daddy.



**Aaron’s consequences have got tougher as well. Besides his 5 spanks for disobeying any of Daddy’s rules, Aaron will now either have to watch Daddy pour his gold juice away down the toilet on his knees or wear a cock ring for as long as Daddy says.**

Aaron accepts all of these rules without hesitation before he fucks Luke hard and fast on the kitchen table before they head upstairs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the boys in quarantine which as months of lockdown is easy.
> 
> Please comment with your feedback and suggestions
> 
> Just a AU note: When Liv returns she'll be staying with Gabby at Brook Cottage as they are going to uni together and if they arrive in the same household they won't have to quarantine.


	17. Quarantine Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys post Spain-quarantine in summary.

Beginning of July - Quarantine Week 1

 _Despite all the travel they did, Aaron couldn't sleep last night. He was_ _far_ _too excited for today which is Day 1 of his “Training”. After Luke had milked Aaron’s balls & bladder dry last night, he installed the tight cock cage onto his boyfriend. Luke also came to bed with his leather notebook and a pen. They agreed that Aaron must take his final drink of the day kneeling on Luke’s side of the bed and remain there until Luke invites him to join him in bed…_

Friday Morning: Aaron

He wakes up on his boyfriend’s toned, ginger chest which is gently rising and falling as Luke breathes. Once Luke wakes up he presses _multiple_ kisses to Aaron’s head and neck before requesting that the dingle man straddle his chest so he can have a drink of Aaron’s _bittersweet_ golden juice. Next, without either man speaking, Aaron gets on his knees for his early morning drink of Daddy’s juice after he has kissed Daddy’s feet and Luke has dribbled into his mouth before leashing his huge cock for his baby boy

Now Aaron’s beau has gone downstairs to find his phone and make coffee, he is struck with a slight problem. The house is cold despite the heating being on after its been empty for 3 weeks but Daddy hasn't laid out any clothes for him yet. Aaron picks up Luke’s Gray CK hoodie and pulls over his head before walking downstairs. Luke turns around and he can _immediately_ tell that Daddy isn't happy for breaking rule 15 _(Aaron must remain naked until Daddy tells him he can get dressed)._ Luke walks up to him, removes the hoodie and leads Aaron over to the sofa where he says “Do you want your cock to get _any_ attention today?” Aaron doesn't get a chance to reply before he is flipped over Luke’s toned legs and 5 sharp blows land on his ass cheeks from Luke.

After being spanked, Aaron is told to kneel in front of Luke so he can go over the next two weeks of his training which ends with a _delightful_ surprise for Aaron. Besides his rules and piss drinking ritual, Luke has now given Aaron some positions he must take the instant Luke says or he will get a **double spanking** (10).

“ **INSPECTION** ”— Aaron must immediately stand in the centre of the room feet shoulder width apart, back straight head facing perfectly forward.

“ **DISPLAY** ”— Aaron must kneel, his head slightly tipped back, mouth wide open.

“ **PRESENT** ”— Aaron must kneel with his arse in the air, forehead resting in the floor, arms stretched out in front.

After doing 5 practises in each position, Aaron immediately decides that his favourite is definitely “present” because he knows that Luke can see _all_ of his juicy cunt in this position which is confirmed when his beau starts licking his leaking fuckhole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middle of July - Quarantine Week 2

_The last week has been tough but fun. Aaron loves all of the new rules, rituals and positions he has. Luke is delighted that Aaron has less stress in his life as he is now managing most things himself. They took a big relationship step and applied for a joint bank card to use for shopping. However Luke is returning to work at The Woolpack's kitchen on Friday and will be then working everyday until next Thursday so Marlon can have a break and Victoria will be leaving on Friday to go and work for Kim Tate at HOP...for as long that lasts. Chas’ new rota will have Luke working Monday-Wednesday & alternate Sundays with Marlon now doing the rest because the kitchen is too small to fit both men in it and Chas' priority is to get the pub re-open_

  
  


Thursday Morning: Luke

He has just taken his morning drink of Golden Juice and now instructs Aaron to “ **Display** ” which his boyfriend does. Luke drops to one knee, pulls Aaron’s face closer and dribbles into him before standing up fully and moving his mega cock into Aaron's mouth and takes his _huge_ morning piss with stride. After Aaron’s morning drinks he asks him to move into his Inspection position. Luke, removes his beau’s cock cage after 14 days before taking Aaron back to bed and starting another sex marathon.

Afterwards, Luke ensures his cum is stored inside Aaron before going into the closet and choosing Aaron’s clothes for today which are just a pair of Adidas joggers and his white CK intense power briefs.

Thursday Lunchtime: Luke

They have spent all morning working out and practising his baby’s rules. Now it's time for lunch, Luke is having some super noodles and Aaron is having salad. When Aaron comes into the kitchen, having just answered the phone to Liv, whose core reason for phoning was that “Faith has gone mad..again”. He goes to take his salad off the counter when he is instructed by Luke to **“strip”** which he complies with quickly, abondoning his clothes, chosen by Daddy, on the floor.

Aaron has been incredibly cock hungry today with it being their last day alone since March and is walking around plugged full of multiple loads of Luke’s cream in his cunt. But Luke has a different use for his cum today as Aaron will “dress” his own salad with it today. The chef puts the bowl on the floor as Aaron squats over it _naked_ before Luke removes the plug. He watches in _awe_ as the salad gets heavily coated in his thick, creamy, cum. He then pulls Aaron onto his cock watches him eat every bit. Aaron then slips to his knees as Luke floods his boyfriend's throat with Daddy’s _incredible_ golden nectar before Luke, right there, decides to throat fuck his boyfriend which is incredibly easy now Aaron can take all of Luke’s heavy hanging, thick, ginger cock. Luke cums explosively down the back of Aaron's throat, painting it in his thick cum.

Thursday Evening: Aaron

The hot tub has finally arrived! They set it up in record time before the boys christened it multiple times and now they are just relaxing in it. Aaron can feel Luke’s cum seeping out of his very open cunt he is forced to watch Luke take a piss in the hot tub. His secondary punishment for earlier when he got dressed before Daddy said he could. 

Tomorrow is going to be **very** tough for Aaron, his dependency on Luke’s cock and especially Daddy’s golden juice is going to be tested to the limits. He knows that Luke will be locking up his cock and taking the key to work with him. Luke will only be leaving his boyfriend one bottle of golden juice. He still has to follow all his rules with adaptations. He will have to text Luke before he uses the toilet, he also must inform Luke before leaving the house. 

Aaron will still continue to be hand fed his breakfast which is one of his favourite parts of the day, and he will have to be waiting naked in all fours for Luke to return at 6:30pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will see Luke return to work plus Aaron being asked to help out at the pub by his mum. 
> 
> I can also confirm that Liv & Faith will finally return at the end of the next chapter.
> 
> As always comment down below with your ideas and feedback. I do try and include your ideas into my work.


	18. Work & Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sets up the next 5-10 chapters of the fic
> 
> Luke goes back to work, the boys have some fun when they wake up really early and Aaron gets called to the pub for some DIY in the cellar.
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter is entirely from Luke's POV. I do try and balance out Luke and Aaron's POVs but this chapter just worked better coming from Luke's POV
> 
> AU Change - Jacob is a year older in this AU just so he'd be going to uni with Liv & Gabby

Middle/End of July - 

Luke's day back at work was eventful. He was delighted to be back in the pub doing what he does best, cooking. Aaron did pop by the pub at lunchtime because Aaron had to drop something off for Chas and and as per his rules, Aaron informed Luke where he was going so Luke decided to treat his baby boy. Just as Aaron was about to leave and return home with a stop at David's Shop. Luke said in front of everyone in the pub, as he handed Aaron a large takeout coffee cup “I’ve done you a drink it’s your favourite”. Obviously everyone just thought it was coffee, only they knew it was Daddy's golden juice with a topping of Luke's thick cum. Aaron had barely got outside before he'd drained every last drop and whilst walking home began to wonder how the hell his boyfriend managed to have a wank in the pub kitchen.

the Next Tuesday Morning: Luke

_Last night was different to usual, Aaron still followed his rules and they both spent the evening mostly naked and Aaron was sat on his boyfriend’s cock but they spent most of last night together (wearing T-shirts) on group a FaceTime with Diane and Gabby plus Liv & Faith who are preparing to come home on Thursday....oh so the boys are lead to think..._

_Diane had already reached out to Liv after talking to Gabby and quickly realised that both girls had_ _very little_ _actual life skills in terms of cooking, cleaning or being financially responsible. So she invited Liv, upon her return to Emmerdale, to move into Brook Cottage while she gave the BFFs a crash course in being adults. They were both going to the University of Salford together and will be living together along in a house Aaron, Bernice & Eric are about to close on for them. Jacob's also going to the Uni of Salford and will be living with Liv and Gabby as they are a close knit group again._

 _Liv staying with Diane is_ _very_ _good news to Luke and Aaron as they can continue their normal rules, rituals, positions and punishments within worrying constantly about Liv. Obviously we will be around but not at the times her brother and his new partner are most kinky, namely in the morning and at night with their piss drinking and endless rounds of sex._

It was 6AM and Luke had been woken up by a bird tweeting, loudly, outside their window. Aaron didn't even move off Luke’s chest as he could _probably_ sleep through WW3 and not notice. After the long call with Diane, Faith, Liv and Gabby, Luke and Aaron _actually_ had an early night for once to catch up on sleep. 

Aaron woke up soon after his boyfriend but the problem was they were both awake ridiculously early and so Aaron immediately got on his knees and had his special golden morning drink early. They got back into bed and Aaron climbed onto Luke’s throbbing cock as usual but Luke was too _far_ horny just to lie there today and by the time they had to get up at 7:30, Luke had well filled Aaron with cum. He knew Aaron would _love_ another drink but decided on a twist. He pissed in Aaron’s cunt before he left Aaron laying in his stomach. 

He then got a large glass from their bathroom and told Aaron to squat over the glass. Once the flow of _his_ golden piss and white creamy cum started, Luke held the glass under his boyfriend’s toned cunt watching as it filled to the brim. Before handing it to Aaron, Luke took a swig and concluded that _he tastes_ _so_ _good…_ He handed Aaron the large glass before he started to gulped mouthfuls until the glass was empty. Aaron loved it so much! His two favourite things in one glass and Luke is made to promise to let Aaron do this again. They went downstairs next and Luke proceeded to empty what remained of his piss onto Aaron’s cereal before feeding it to his boyfriend.

  
Wednesday Morning: Luke

Aaron misbehaved last night, he popped out to the shops without keeping Luke informed OR telling him where he was going. That was 2 rules broken so when Aaron return to The Mill, Luke immediately gave Aaron the order to **"Strip!"** beforebarking **"Display"** soAaron got into position; kneeling with his arse in the air, forehead resting in the floor, arms stretched out in front. Luke gave Aaron 10 _very hard_ spanks before him went upstairs to retrieve _their_ leather notebook and his pen.

Luke had been planning to introduce some more rules gradually but his baby boy's behaviour made him decide to introduced them NOW:

  1. Aaron must take his final drink of the day kneeling on Luke’s side of the bed and remain there until Luke invites him to join him.
  2. Aaron must get permission from Luke before he posts anything on his instagram.
  3. Aaron must give Luke full access to all his media devices and browsing history.
  4. Aaron must always clear any social occasions with Luke before accepting.
  5. Aaron must if running late inform Luke ASAP with the reason why and approximate new time.
  6. Aaron must always keep Luke informed of his whereabouts including when working he must always text Luke the minute he arrives and departs any and all destinations.
  7. Luke now owns Aaron's cock, whether it's caged or not. Aaron is never allowed to touch his own cock during sex again it’s Luke’s job to make him cum. 



Luke presented the new rules to Aaron who agreed to them before he sat on Luke's knee, took the pen and wrote down all of his social media passwords and laptop password into the leather book. Aaron has no concerns about doing this as he trusts Luke 1000%. Luke is just pleased for be able to take more of the strain off his baby boy.

  
Wednesday Afternoon: Luke

Luke has just seen an opportunity. **A Huge opportunity.**

One of the pipes in the cellar has just broke, Chas can’t afford for someone to come out right now and Charity has buggered back up to Scotland to visit Vanessa _again._ Plus Chas and Paddy are taking Eve for a bumper long doctor’s appointment so she can have her 9 month check-up, weighing and more jabs all at the same time while Paddy and Bear Wolf hit Tesco so they have closed the pub and given Luke & Aaron 3 hours to fix it. As per his rules, Aaron has kept Luke informed where he has been all morning and is now making his way to The Woolpack

Fortunately, Luke has already dressed Aaron in loose joggers with no underwear and the ginger chef is alone in the pub by the time Aaron arrives. Luke does kiss his beau hard as he feel guilty that he's not sucked off Aaron for a while because Aaron's had the cock cage on. He tells Aaron to go straight to the cellar and strip naked before he comes down. As Luke decends the dirty stairs to the cellar, he takes the key from the chain around his neck and unlocks Aaron. Luke gets on his knees before sucking Aaron off who is now perched on top of a beer barrel hanging on for dear life.

Next, Luke pulls his beau in for a deep kiss while Aaron removes Luke’s _incredibly tight_ chef’s outfit. Luke can tell from past experience with Aaron that he’s about to blow, _big time_. Luke pulls Aaron off the barrel, spins them both around before sitting on the barrel himself, spreading his naked legs wide so Aaron can get to his heavy length. Aaron manages to take all of his thick cock and still can lick the base of his cock and the pubes surrounding it The ginger man has a huge screaming orgasm in the pub cellar, cumming a _huge_ creamy load into Aaron’s mouth which he just swallows with pride. 

Despite having just orgasmed, Luke’s dick is still as hard as ever, his 11.5 inch length is still throbbing and leaking a large amount of pre cum. Aaron invites himself to sit on Luke’s toned leg before he takes one of Luke’s _thick_ ginger-haired nipples in his mouth and chews them both before he stands up. Luke’s cock head its usual deep red whilst Aaron’s dark purple head is about to explode again. 

Luke stands up as Aarom bends over a heavy barrel in front of him so Luke has clear access to his _cunt_ . Luke takes a long piss in Aaron’s cunt before fucking him. The _sploshing_ sound coming from Aaron’s fuckhole is amazing, he fills Aaron’s cunt with his cum before plugging his boyfriend’s cunt and locking Aaron's cock back up in its cage. Aaron remembers his rule that he must thoroughly suck Luke’s dick clean now Luke has finished fucking him. 

_3 hours later..._

Now they have finally fixed the burst pipe, the boys have gone back upstairs. The pub is empty, looking through the door behind the bar, Aaron's just leaning on the bar and Luke can tell his boyfriend is probably imagining himself behind the bar if he inherits it down the line. 

Luke comes up behind his boyfriend and slides his hand down the front of Aaron's loose joggers holding his caged cock. Aaron can feel Luke's throbbing cock nudging against his now empty cunt (because Luke got cum hungry again _and made Aaron squat over a tall glass, naked in the dark cellar, to release Luke's gold juice and cream into a glass which the ginger chef drank before they came back upstairs)._ _Luke then_ pushes the back of Aaron’s joggers down and thrusts his rock hard cock back into Aaron's loose cunt. They just stand there for a while just holding each other until Luke whispers in Aaron's ear "does my baby boy need Daddy’s juice" and of course Aaron is straight down onto his knees. He grants Aaron permission to skip ritual and go straight to his baby taking a long drink from his throbbing cock….

Aaron and Luke have just about managed to compose themselves after drinking each other's piss behind the woolie bar when they hear the main door of the pub being unlocked and in walk Bear, Paddy, Chas holding Baby Eve and…..Liv and Faith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Liv and Faith are back. The next chapter will hopefully involve more hot tub time for the boys
> 
> As always comment below with your suggestions, ideas and feedback. I do read them and try to fit your ideas into my chapters.
> 
> I'm thinking that besides this fic which I'll continue. I'm thinking about starting to write a new fic on Liv, Gabby and Jacob at uni together, sharing a house. It would be in this AU with background Aaron/Luke Your thoughts?


	19. Eat Out to Help Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take part in the Eat Out to Help Out scheme, in their own fashion of course.
> 
> Aaron also throws Liv's leaving do @ The Mill but he can't even keep his hands off Luke for too long.

Mid August - 

_Luke and Aaron have spent the last few weeks catching up with Liv...and Faith who has taken a shining to Luke. Last Saturday they helped box up Liv’s things and sent some of them to Brook Cottage for now and leaving the rest until she leaves for Salford. They got_ _very_ _sweaty packing the boxes. Diane says Liv is going great and that she is fast learning how to do adult things like clean. Luke kindly removed Aaron’s cock cage on Saturday only to immediately replace it with a cock ring after Aaron received 20 spanks from Daddy. They went online yesterday and ordered a special paddle for Luke to use on his baby’s arse with one side_ _soft_ _blue satin and the other harsh black leather._

Wednesday Morning: Luke

It's his last day in the pub kitchen for this week. Tomorrow he's working from home and will be menu planning and ordering food. But right now Luke having a mad busy morning _sweating_ in the kitchen it's not helped that Aaron's load from this morning has been seeping out, his boyfriend's cum mixing with his sweat in his now wet red CK briefs. He texts Aaron to go to the pub which is deserted now Chas is at the cash 'n' carry and tells Aaron to wait in the pubs toilet for him. 

He meets Aaron at the door before leading Aaron into the end cubicles in the gents and telling him to sit on the loo. After locking the door, Luke turns around, facing the door as he pushes his _tight_ chefs trousers down his toned legs along with his briefs, before he moving back slightly and sticking his leaking cunt in Aaron's face. Luke doesn't need to say a word as Aaron instinctively presses a kiss to Luke’s hole before he starts licking the mix of sweat and cum from his beau’s fuckhole. 

When Luke thinks Aaron's done a good enough job he turns around and rewards his baby with gulp after gulp of Daddy’s golden juice. Only when the juice runs dry Luke pushes his still rock hard 11.5 inch length down Aaron's wet throat and holds Aaron's head while starts fucking Aaron's mouth before flooding Aaron's throat in his cream. Luke then comes down and sits in Aaron’s lap while they kiss for another few minutes before making themselves look half decent and Luke leaves to return to the kitchen.

Thursday Morning: Aaron

Him and Luke are working in the home office. Aaron has to have a top on (normally has to be naked in there as per Daddy’s rules) because he’s been on video calls all morning. While a _horny_ Luke is menu planning for the next few weeks at the pub and locking down his food order with Chas. Aaron is done with his calls, Luke barks at his baby **“Inspection”** but as Aaron stands up about to get into position and take his top off, when he sees Vinny walking down the driveway bringing some paperwork. Aaron just opens the window leaning on the ledge and tells Vinny to leave them by the door. 

As far as poor Vinny knows Aaron is fully dressed but Luke can see his partner’s naked arse and he goes over behind Aaron, places his ginger head on Aaron’s shoulder and joins the conversation. He puts 4 fingers into Aaron’s _wet_ _moist_ cunt soon followed by his monster of a cock. Aaron can barely cope when Luke starts pissing in him. 

When clueless Vinny _finally_ goes away. Luke picks his baby up and carries him to their bed where Aaron rides his cock with Luke’s piss leaking out with every thrust. When Luke finally floods Aaron with his cum in his _explosive_ orgasm to date. Afterwards, Luke gently pushes Aaron to the floor, so he can clean Daddy but today only it’s not just his thick cock that needs cleaning, his ginger groin, ~~watermelons~~ balls and toned thighs are covered and Aaron happily _licks_ everything clean before snuggling up with Luke for a mid-morning sleep.

Sunday Night: Aaron

Tonight is a big milestone for Aaron and Luke. Aaron has flown Sandra in especially for Liv’s Leaving Do tonight which is being held in the backyard at The Mill. Gabby and Jacob are sharing the party with Liv which is as big as it can be at a social distance with current guidelines. Sandra, Chas and Aaron all give speeches celebrating Liv with Laurel, Diane and Bernice via Zoom celebrating Gabby and David and a tearful Leyla saying goodbye to Jacob. Aaron still can't head around the fact that tomorrow Liv will be leaving Emmerdale to move to Salford.

However, Liv’s party doesn't mean a suspension of Aaron and Luke’s rules for the evening. Aaron can only eat what Luke gives him, but thankfully Luke has done the buffet, so the _kinky_ chef has a few surprises on the plate he hands to Aaron being the fillings of Aaron’s sandwiches all have his cum in them. 

By some miracle Aaron manages to keep drinking Luke’s piss all night in his special wine glass. But Luke gets horny and goes up to the _soundproofed_ gym, he sends Aaron a pic on his phone of him naked with his dick rock hard laid on the bench press with 3 fingers in his wet hole. So Aaron manages to slip upstairs, strip naked and fuck Luke _hard_ while the rest of the guests are downstairs obvious. Aaron does keep to his rules all night so when Luke sits on the sofa or lounger outside Aaron still has to sit on the floor between Luke’s legs, feeling Luke’s cock throbbing against the back of his head. Daddy has very kindly unlocked Aaron's dick for tonight as a treat for being a good boy recently.

However Luke needs his fix of Aaron sat on his cock this evening so the ginger beauty drags Aaron into the downstairs loo as everyone else is outside. They both strip for the second time this evening as Luke sits on top of the toilet pulling Aaron onto his leaking member. Aaron already has quite a few loads of cum plugged in him from before the party and their quick fuck in the gym and he still has his special glass in his hand so Luke takes a long drawn piss in Aaron’s cunt before his beau squats over his special glass and they leave the bathroom with Aaron's glass full of Luke’s _godly_ piss/cum mixture. 

When Sandra makes one final toast to her daughter before she has to leave early, Aaron drinks to Liv’s good luck send off toast with a large mouthful of Luke’s piss and cum mixed together. But his and Luke's kinky-ness tonight doesn't stop there because Luke is SO needy tonight that when Aaron goes to the shed at the bottom of the garden for more chairs, he follows his boyfriend and then gets on knees and proceeds to suck Aaron off with 4 fingers in his cunt. After Aaron cums again into Luke's mouth, he remains kneeling and says “give daddy a drink baby” and with that Luke's mouth is floods with his baby boy's golden juice while he is massaging Aaron's ass cheeks.

A little later, Luke surprises Aaron by kissing him in front of everyone pushing a piss cube in his mouth from Aaron's which melts as soon as it gets into his mouth. It’s starts to get chilly towards the end of the night so they all sat outside around the fire pit, under blankets telling hilarious stories about Liv, Gabby and Jacob from when they were younger. Luke’s _magical_ fingers find there way into Aaron’s cunt and Aaron has his hand around Luke’s leaking, heavy, thick, throbbing cock with no one else knowing. It's their secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it from Liv for this book (for now) . I am going to start posting a spin-off from this fic exploring the trio of Liv, Gabby & Jacob living together at Uni with background Aaron & Luke and it will take place in this lockdown AU so please look out for it in the coming days,
> 
> The next chapter of THIS fic will see the boys really cut sexually loose for a weekend ahead of the MOTHER of all bombshells which will dropped at the end of Chapter 20.
> 
> As always comment below with your suggestions, ideas and feedback. I do read them and try to fit your ideas into my chapters. I am more or less all out of new ideas at the moment so I could really do with some.


	20. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale as the boys make a life changing decisions. 
> 
> Admittedly not my finest chapter but I already have so many ideas for my new fic

Mid August (Week after Liv’s exit)

Wednesday - Luke

This ginger Adonis knows that today will make or break his and Aaron’s relationship. He’s been offered a job, running a restaurant…..in Italy. Luke really wants to take it and with the signing bonus he'll get he can afford to move out there. He only got the offer late last night, he did the interview over Zoom when he was on a break from the pub kitchen. 

Luke doesn't know how to feel about it, after Liv, Gabby and Jacob left the village on Sunday night, Him and Aaron had a two day sex fest. Luke's baby boy misbehaved so badly on Monday that Luke handcuffed Aaron to the bed and made his boyfriend watch him wank his cum away before drinking his own piss. Aaron was mortified to say the least and since then has followed all of his rules to a T. Luke also reminds himself that him and Aaron have just spent months renovating this place into a dream home.

He doesn't know if there will ever be a good time so asks Aaron to sit and the kitchen table with him for a chat…

Wednesday - Aaron

Aaron is sitting at the table with his boyfriend for an incredibly Ominous sounding chat. Luke starts to speak “I need you to promise not to overreact and I will turn it down if you don't want to come with me..” A spark of fear shoots up Aaron’s back as his beau continues “I've been offered a job in Florence, Italy. Running my own restaurant, it's a great salary and it's Italy. I know this might sound awful with everything going on but when else would we do this? Liv’s now at uni for 3 years, and you said yourself the other week, you'll make a huge profit if you sell this place. I might have also found us a gorgeous villa..”

It all clicks in Aaron’s head that him and Luke could _actually_ do this. Moving abroad together with just them, lockdown has shown him that the scrapyards now longer need him day to day and with the _significant_ pay out from Robert it could work financially. Aaron stands up from his chair, walks over, straddles Luke and kisses him before saying “Yes! I'll move to Italy with you”....

Thursday: Luke

After a whole day of celebratory sex, him and Aaron have just sat down and made a list of things they need to do before they can move to Italy. He isn't needed at the new job until the end of September but him and his boyfriend will want some time to find their feet.

The list consists of;

  * Get The Mill on the market after getting Liv to sign her share over and promise to give her a cut.
  * Find a new long term manager for the scrap yard.
  * Finding Aaron new work if he wants to get a job immediately.
  * Arrange movers.
  * Buy a new home in Florence.
  * and the biggest one of all...Telling Chas & Liv



Once they have made the list it finally sinks in that they are about to make the biggest step in their lives. So Luke goes over to the cupboard gets out two champagne flutes before walking over to Aaron, holding his glass under Aaron’s bare cock before giving his partner a give clear instruction **“Piss”** Luke does the same for Aaron, keeping him topped up with golden juice as his beau moves onto his cock as they prepare to call Liv. Surprisingly she encourages the boys to go for it, just a few days in Manchester has shown the young women how much there is to life outside Emmerdale.

Three Weeks Later….

The movers have just left. The Mill is completely bare with the exception of the old double mattress they are leaving behind as they're gonna get a new one in Italy. They have just one more night in their old home. It was a complete Dingle-Sugden family effort helping the two men pack up their lives in 3 weeks. Chas was incredibly supportive about their choice because this time Aaron will remain in contact with her Paddy while Charity was _worryingly_ keen on moving near them at some point in the future.

It's 11pm, the two, now naked, men are just holding each other in the lounge, Luke’s cock is in it's rightful home in Aaron's fuckhole as he kisses his boyfriend’s bare neck. Aaron has decided that once they are settled in Florence, he wants Luke to design a special tattoo to go on his body to mark him as Luke's. The Mill eventually sold for £550,000 which is insane to Aaron who bought it for less than a tenth of that at auction nearly 4 years ago.

Before they go upstairs and have one last night in the mill, Aaron and Luke exchange “I Love You”s and Cock Rings with one another before Aaron drops to his knees requesting one last drink from Daddy before they go up to bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Moving On. I will be launching a new fic called Moving Away (working title) in the coming days which will be part of my ' Looking To The Future' series
> 
> Aaron and Luke will be moving to a new modern villa in Florence which will their own personal swimming pool, expanded gym, bedroom suite and set back far from a road in acres of land with no neighbours for miles.
> 
> I will need all the kinky, smutty ideas you guys have got. Whether they I have used them in this fic, I would love a twist for their new home. First few chapter will see Aaron & Luke setting up home and christening every single room.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your support on this fic, please comment with your feedback and crucially any ideas for the new book/fic


End file.
